The Demon's Pride
by TheSaintsFollower
Summary: My take on the old "Lelouch is more open and trusting with the Shinjuku group" concept. M for lemons, language, and Lloyd. Be warned of Suzaku bashing, Orange moments, and a relatively large harem. Lelouch/Milly/Kallen/Shirley/Euphie/C.C. My summaries are pretty bad.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up Code Geass readers, this is CosmicDragon98 with my first Code Geass Fic. Click on my name to read by others if you are interested. We got a Fate/Crossover, some RWBY fics, and a general ideas fic. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Also, I need a name. Please help.**

 **Chapter 1: The Day the Demon was Born**

 **Bang!**

The gunshot echoed through the half destroyed warehouse that Lelouch Vi Britannia-now called Lamperouge-stood. Said gunshot was shot by the captain of his brother Clovis's Royal Guard, and the bullet from the gun had struck Lelouch's best friend, Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch cried out as his friend slumped to the floor. The Captain turned towards Lelouch and the two figures behind him-an unconscious young woman with green hair and a wounded Eleven terrorist. "Damn you!" Lelouch shouted at the men.

"Now now schoolboy. Language like that doesn't suit a true Britannian." The Captain said in a condescending voice. "Now if you and that Eleven monkey would just stand there and die like good animals, we can all go on our merry ways."

"Not gonna happen ya bastard! Kid, you need to duck!" the terrorist yelled out. Lelouch did as he was told, seeing the blur of a large brown package fly over his head. Instinctively, he moved his hands to protect his head, which was smart, as the moment he finished, an explosion rocked the area. Looking up, Lelouch saw a large amount of debris covering the space in front of him, blocking him from the view of the guardsmen.

Turning back towards the terrorist, Lelouch saw that the man was slumped up against the truck he'd driven in on, and that the girl was still unconscious. Checking to make sure she was alive, Lelouch moved towards the injured man. Giving him a brief once over, Lelouch saw that there were several small cuts, and the beginnings of a concussion. The most concern was a large gash on the man's chest. ' _Probably from the crash.'_ Lelouch thought. Thinking quickly, he took off his school jacket and wrapped it around the man's chest, trying to staunch the blood.

Looking up, Lelouch saw that the man was giving him a curious look. "I know what you're thinking: Why is a Britannian helping me? I'm a terrorist? I'm the enemy? Well to me you aren't. Any enemy of Britannia is an ally to me." The man continued to look at Lelouch before a massive grin spread across his face.

"How do you know I wasn't picturing Santa Clause, the Energizer Bunny, and a drunk leprechaun pole dancing?"

The two stared at each other before laughter filled the area. Once they quieted down, the man spoke up. "I'm kidding. Most of the members of our resistance group know that a lot of Britannians aren't bad. The military are the bad eggs, and even then, some of them can be nice."

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow while helping the man to his feet. "Not much of resistence group if you think every Britannian is full of sunshine and rainbows." The man nodded.

"Like I said, we know not all of you are bad. We just want to be called Japanese again. To have our culture, our country, our way of life back. Only two guys in our cell think that all Britannians are evil, soulless monsters."

Lelouch inclined his head. "Well as much as I would enjoy continuing our chat, we need to move. I'll get the girl, you follow behind Mr…"

"Nagata. Name's Nagata."

Grabbing the girl, Lelouch and Nagata began to walk down the connecting tunnel.

' _Milly's gonna kill me.'_

( **Scene Change)**

 **(Shinjuku Ghetto, Outside)**

"Damn monsters!" came a roar from a red Glasgow Knightmare that ran through the ghetto. Said Knightmare was piloted by one Kallen Kouzuki, also know as Kallen Stadtfeld. Kallen charged towards a lone Britannian Sutherland, which failed to see her coming until it was too late.

"Take this!" Kallen cried before using her Glasgow's remaining arm to punch a hole through the chest piece of the Sutherland. Quickly moving on, Kallen began to maneuver around the ghetto, trying to attract the attention of the enemy pilots.

"Hey guys. Come in, this is Nagata. Can anyone read me."

Nagata's voice came through the radio of her Knightmare, as did an immediate response from their leader Kaname Ohgi.

"Nagata you' ok! We heard the explosion and thought you…" Ohgi trailer off.

"Nah, you guys can't get rid of me that easily. But I got some big news. That canister we stole, it wasn't filled with poison gas."

"Bullshit!" Came the voice of Tamaki, always the hothead. "If it wasn't poison gas then why are the Brits so concerned about it."

Kallen hated to agree with an idiot like Tamaki, but he had a point. The Britannians were very gung-ho today about the retrieval of the canister. If it wasn't poison gas than what could cause such an uproar.

"You would be to if someone took proof of human experimentation and made it vulnerable for all to see."

This was a new voice over the same radio. 'A distinctly Britannian voice.' Kallen thought with contempt.

"Uhh Nagata, who's that?" Ohgi asked, just as confused as the rest.

"My apologies, but it is best that I keep my identity a secret for now. The Britannian Military could be listening in on this, and I would rather not be identified and killed." The voice said dryly.

"It's ok guys, he's pretty trustworthy. He helped me out after I got cornered and patched me up so I'll live."

Ohgi seemed to accept this. "Well whoever you are, thank you. But you said something about human experimentation?"

"It's true boss. The cannister opened when the truck crashed and the only thing in their was a girl. She was unconscious and wearing some sort of prison uniform."

Kallen blanched at the thought of human experimentation. 'And I thought these monsters couldn't get any lower.'

"Hey, we're approaching the end of this tunnel. I'll contact you guys again when we're safe. Nagata out."

Kallen sighed as the communication ended. 'Could this day get any crazier.'

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little friend."

'Shit.'

(Scene change)

(Shinjuku Ghetto, Warehouse.)

Lelouch and Nagata continued on down the tunnel towards the light at the end. "That man-Ohgi was it-seems like a decent leader. He's smart enough not to get into an argument about who I am, but is clearly not entirely trusting of me."

Nagata nodded. "Yeah Ohgi does a good job. But he never wanted the position. Our old leader, Naoto, was a natural. When he died, Ohgi took over thanks to a vote, but he hates it. He feels like he's not good enough for the position."

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow. "To me, it seems like all he needs is some more experience being a leader and a little confirmation and encouragement about his ability."

Before Nagata could respond the sound of gunshots and screams were heard. Quickly moving towards the sound, the two walked quietly up the stairs, careful not to make any noise, before peeking over the edge, their eyes widening in horror and anger. It seemed that the guardsman had survived the explosion and had resumed the hunt for the schoolboy, terrorist and the girl. Finding nothing, they decided to vent their anger on the innocent. They had lined up captured Elevens-civilians- and had took turns taking shots at them. Not kill shots, but non-lethal shots. They continued to shot until everyone rounded up was dead.

'Damn them! They must not be allowed to get away with this, but dammit what can I do! I don't have the funds or the weaponry to take on Britannia yet, and I doubt these terrorists do!' Lelouch raged inside his head.

Unfortunately for him, the world really wanted to screw with him today. He felt his phone vibrate before the ringtone went off. He looked at Nagata with wide eyes. 'Fucking really!'

The guardsmen were quick, grabbing the two males and throwing them to the ground in front of the captain, while tossing the girl to the side.

"Well now, this is a pleasant surprise. To think I would stumble upon you two here. Luck just doesn't seem to be on your side, eh boy."

Lelouch growled, before he blanched as the man pointed his pistol at him. "You first schoolboy. Don't worry, I'll make it fast."

Lelouch watched in dismay as the man's finger curled around the trigger. ' _Nunnally, Milly, Mother...I'm so sorry.'_

"No! He mustn't die!"

This came from the now awakened girl, who threw her body in front of Lelouch. The captain's finger was too far gone already, the bulletin spreading out of the chamber, hitting the girl in the head. She fell to the ground and laid still.

Lelouch and Nagata stared in shock at this. "You-you shot her." The captain sighed.

"Well that was unexpected. Guess I'll have to tell Prince Clovis that the girl was killed by the terrorist before we found her." Turning his gun back to Lelouch, he spoke again. "You won't be escaping death again schoolboy."

Lelouch could only grind his teeth in anger. 'If only I had the power to change this. The power to destroy Britannia.'

' _So it is power that you seek?'_

Lelouch's eyes widened. He heard the voice of the girl, currently lying dead on the floor, in his head. Suddenly, he heard it again.

' _I can offer you the Power of the King, the power to take your revenge, to destroy Britannia. But this power will doom you to a life of loneliness. Do you accept.'_

' _The power to destroy Britannia.'_ This phrase echoed in Lelouch's head, before a maniacal grin crossed his face.

' _I accept the terms of your contract!'_

Immediately after thinking this, Lelouch was assaulted by various images. He choose to focus on only one though. The image of the man he hated above all. His father.

 _"A convergence with the Ragnarok Connection. So the myth begins again."_

All of a suddenly, reality returned to Lelouch. He still staring at the captain, still in Shinjuku. However, now he felt different. Putting a hand over his right eye, Lelouch began to laugh.

"Tell me, how should a Britannian who hates his country conduct himself?"

The captain cocked an eyebrow at this behavior. "What are you, some kind of radical." The guardsmen were startled when Lelouch took a shaky step forward. Seeing their hesitation, Lelouch decided to capitalize on it.

"What's wrong? Your opponent is just a schoolboy right? Or...have you figured out that the only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed." Now standing at attention, Lelouch removed his hand from his eye, revealing a glowing symbol.

"{Now, Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, all but the captain...DIE!}"

The men in the Royal Guard-the captain aside-put their weapons to their necks. "YES YOUR MAJESTY!" Will a loud pop! That echoed through the area, the guards all shots themselves, before falling over.

Lelouch looked at what had happened, what he had done in shock, before a wicked smile threatened to split his face.

' _With this power...I can achieve my dream.'_

 **Cut! Let me know what you think. Again, I need a name.**

 **CosmicDragon98 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support for this fic. I didn't think chapter 1 was that good, but thanks for the support. And now, without further ado, Chapter 2.**

 **Chapter 2: Introductions and Arming the Resistance**

Lelouch looked out at the scene before him, the scene he ordered to happen. ' _Interesting, this power appears to allow me to control how other people act. I told them to kill themselves… and they did.'_

As Lelouch was lost in thought about his new ability, Nagata was on his own thought train. ' _This kid...is Britannian royalty? But wait,'_ he thought, thinking back to the research Naoto Kozuki made them do about the royal family. ' _Vi Britannia. The two kids were reported dead during the invasion. And their mom...was assassinated in her mansion. There is more to this kid then meets the eye, that's for sure. The real question is, what to do now?'_

Taking a step forward and catching Lelouch's attention, Nagata pointed to the captain. "So Your Majesty, what do we do with him?"

"Hmm. I think...yes that might work." Lelouch mumbled to himself before turning back to the captain, his eye ablaze with the mysterious bird symbol. "{I order you to answer the following questions. First, what is with this girl here? Why does the military want her?}"

"She is integral to an experiment being conducted by Prince Clovis and General Bartley."

"{What exactly is she being tested on for?"}

The man just stood there silently. ' _He must not know exactly what she's being experimented on for.'_ Lelouch thought.

"{Very well. Who is currently in charge of this operation and who are the major units involved?}"

"General Bartley is in charge of giving orders, while the main unit in charge are Battalion 43 a.k.a The Purebloods."

Lelouch snarled while Nagata nearly blew up. "Those guys could turn Shinjuku into a necropolis and laugh while they do it." Lelouch nodded in understanding.

{"Captain, do you have any form of data that is about the inner workings of Clovis's government, backdoors into the network, etc."}

The captain reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash drive, handing it to Lelouch.

"The drive contains information about the movement of Nightmares, their parts and equipment, as well as a number of corrupt officials that Prince Clovis had in his back pocket."

Lelouch smirked at the ideas that the drive could be used for. "{Final question. Is there a supply depot that The Purebloods are using.}"

The captain shook his head. "There is no supply depot, but there is a train filled with Sutherland's that is en route, just in case something goes wrong."

Lelouch smirked at that. ' _All the pieces are falling into place. Now I just need to set them up.'_

Turning to Nagata, Lelouch asked. "Do you have anything you'd like to ask him?" Seeing him nod his head Lelouch continued. "Then you may decide what to do with him." Nagata grinned and nodded, before picking up a gun from one of the dead soldiers. Pointing it at the captain, Nagata pulled the trigger. The captain fell to the floor with a bullet in his head. Dead.

Nodding, Lelouch sighed as he heard in incoming Knightmare. "Grab the girl and hide, quickly!" They did, just in time, as a Sutherland crashed into view. Taking a look around, the Sutherland's driver spoke.

"You there, schoolboy. What happened here? Why are all these soldiers dead?"

Lelouch looked at the Knightmare and activated his power. "{I order you to come out now!} He was rewarded with a round of gunfire shot straight over his head.

"Who do you think you are to order a Knight around schoolboy?"

' _Plan B then.'_ Lelouch thought before holding up his hands. "My name is Alan Spacer. My father is a Duke back in the homeland. Please, I seek asylum."

' _A Duke's son? If I can help him, my career will skyrocket.'_ Getting the Knightmare to kneel, the pilot began to exit. Seeing who the pilot was, Lelouch's eyebrow quirked.

'A female pilot huh.'

Said pilot began to walk towards him. "Stay where you are schoolboy. I'm coming to check your identification and we'll see if you really are the son of a Duke."

Lelouch nodded before looking the women in the eyes. "{Obey my every order.}" The pilot immediately stopped in place, her eyes having a red ring around them.

"Yes sir."

"{What is your name, rank, and unit}."

"Corporal Villetta Nu of The Purebloods."

"{Very well. Corporal Nu, is there any information of relevance that G-1 sent to any of your fellow Purebloods?}"

"Yes sir. About 10 minutes ago, my superior Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald was contacted to return to the G-1 in order to test and experimental 7th Generation Knightmare frame. The remaining Purebloods were given orders to slaughter everyone in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Lord Jeremiah refused to return however, leaving the Knightmare unmanned."

Lelouch looked stunned as he took in the news. ' _A new generation! There's no way the terrorist here would be able to defeat it if it a suitable Devicer was found. And Jeremiah Gottwald...that's it! He was one of mother's guards! Interesting.'_ Turning to Villetta, Lelouch gave new orders.

"{When you hear the words 'Final Geass' you will obey my orders without question with absolutely no memories of what happens in the time span. When you hear the phrase 'tempus finis' you will be removed from the trance. Now, I want you to hand over the key to your Knightmare, along with the activation code, and your sidearm.}"

Villetta handed over both along with the code. "{Now, wait here for 30 minutes. When that time has passed, I want you to pick up any salvageable Knightmare pieces from the battlefield-preferable those of a higher generation and those that are more intact-before putting them into a secure location. At 10 pm three days from now, you are to call the number for the club 'The Ace of Spades' and ask for Dante. When you hear the words 'domina mea procedere', tell the person on the other end where you stashed the supplies. Then hang up and forget what happened."}

"Yes sir."

Turning towards Nagata and waiving the key to the Knightmare.

"Care to join me?"

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Train Tracks)**

' _Damn it!'_ Kallen thought in panic as she was maneuvering her Glasglow onto the train tracks, trying to get away from the pursuing Britannians.

"Well terrorist, I must admit you are skilled to have avoided me for this long, but the chase is now over. Feel the wrath of Jeremiah Gottwald!" The pursuing Knight called over his Sutherland's speakers. Kallen closed her eyes in anticipation of the final blow.

' _Naoto...I'm so sorry.'_

"The West Entrance."

Kallen's eyes shot open as a voice emerged from her radio. ' _That's the guy who was with Nagata. What's he doing now?'_

"If you want to win, then take the West Entrance. Now!"

' _To win.'_ Kallen thought. The idea of winning any sort of battle against the Britannians was a faraway dream for her and her friends. ' _What the hell. If it doesn't work, I'm dead anyway.'_ Jumping over to the West Entrance, Kallen continued following it until the tracks came back into view.

"Now, jump onto that train." Again, Kallen complied with the voice, before her blood froze.

"Hmph! So we meet again. Today just isn't your day!" The voice of Jeremiah Gottwald sounded from behind her. His Knightmare leveled his rifle at her. "Goodbye terrorist scum!" He was cut off from firing however, by a swarm of bullets that destroyed his rifle and cripple his legs. Looking at the area of direction, Jeremiah saw a lone Sutherland standing on a nearby building. "Friendly fire! What's your name and rank? We are after the red Glasgow-" Jeremiah was cut off as the Sutherland fired again. ' _Damn it! Have the terrorist taken over our equipment now!'_ Jeremiah was so deep in thought that he didn't see Kallen charging towards him until it was too late.

' _Oh...Crap Baskets!'_

Jeremiah hit the eject just in time as the Glasgow's lone arm punched through his Sutherland's exterior. ' _I-I did it! I made a Knight eject!'_

"Well done. Now that you have followed my instructions you will win. But first, continue to ride the train. Your allies will meet you soon."

"Wait!" Kallen cried out, but the voice was gone. ' _Weird.'_ She thought as she continued to ride the train. A little less than 10 minutes later, the train stopped. Kallen hopped off and looked around. They were in a relatively abandoned area, the sounds of gunfire a distant noise.

"Kallen!" Turning to look at the new speaker, she saw that her friend and leader, Kaname Ohgi, was running towards her, leading a small group towards her. Exiting the Glasgow, Kallen was immediately engulfed in a hug. ' _Oh god. He acts like Naoto so much it isn't even funny.'_ After being let go, Kallen looked at Ohgi with wide eyes. Seeing her unasked question, Ohgi responded.

"Tamaki and his group are on their way. And Nagata told me that the kid he's with is bringing himself by. Hopefully he can think of something."

After hearing that, Kallen's temper flared. ' _That's right! That kids a Britannian. What the hell is Nagata thinking. Ohgi to. We don't need the help of any of those bastards to win this. We can do it on our own.'_

Kallen was thrown out of her thoughts by the loud voice of Tamaki as he and his group approached the area. ' _God that was such a dumb decision. Putting that moron in charge of a group.'_

The Resistance Cell waited and talked for a few more minutes before they heard the sound of machinery and...arguing.

"C'mon man! Just once around the corner. I can handle this!"

"Like you handled that maneuver back their? Honestly my sister could drive better...and she's blind."

The resistance members on the ground sweatdropped as a Sutherland came into view. The voices coming from the machine were Nagata's and the mysterious boy's. ' _Wow. Really?'_ they all thought.

The Sutherland stopped in front of them and kneeled down. Nagata was the first to exit, carrying a young woman with green hair over his shoulders. Once he touched the ground, he looked up at the cockpit. "You comin. Nothing's gonna happen."

"The one with red hair is pointing his gun at the cockpit."

The group turned to look at Tamaki, who did have his pistol pointed at the cockpit. "What?" he asked. "The kids a Brit. In my book, he's the enemy." Ohgi walked over and wrestled the gun out of Tamaki's hand.

"Tamaki the kid helped me out and saved my life. Plus… there's something about him. I really think we can do this with his help."

Tamaki scowled and looked at the ground. Seeing that the coast was clear, Lelouch exited the Knightmare. Upon seeing the Ashford Academy uniform, Kallen's eyes widened. "Hey Kallen, isn't that that school you go to?" Tamaki asked. The Resistance members ether turned to stare in disbelieve or facepalmed.

"You idiot! You blew my cover!" Kallen yelled before storming towards Tamaki, hands clenched and a fist raised.

"Uhm...while I understand that it's not my place and he did reveal classified information to an outsider please don't do any permanent damage. We'll need all the manpower we can get to defeat Clovis."

Kallen stopped, but glared at Tamaki, before turning towards Lelouch, glaring at him now. "And just who the hell are you!"

Lelouch smiled and gave a bow, one arm falling across his chest. "Why friend my name is Lelouch Lamperouge. And according to Nagata's description, you must be Kallen Kouzuki. I must say, his description of your beauty did you no justice." Kallen blushed and stuttered at that, causing several of her fellow Resistance members to chuckle, while some like Tamaki smirked.

"Shu-shut up!" She stuttered. Lelouch smiled and stood back up before turning to Ohgi.

"Am I right to assume that you are the head of this terrorist cell?"

"Yes, but we prefer to be called a Resistance cell."

"I would to. So, considering that I saved Kallen's life, Nagata's life, and guided your group here to safely, would you consider lending me yourself and your cell member's lives in order to deal a humiliating defeat to our dear Prince Clovis?"

Ohgi looked at the faces of his cell members, then back at Lelouch. "On one condition. Should we win, I believe that we would all like some answers as to why you are here and why you are helping us.

Lelouch nodded and grinned. "Agreed. Now, if you look at the contents of this train you will find...party favors. Gifts from our dear prince."

Kallen went to open the doors to one of the compartments and gasped. "There's a whole bunch of Sutherland's here!" Upon hearing her words the remaining members of the resistant cell went to have a look and whooped and hollered at seeing the machines.

"Yes. These are the tools with which Britannia can be dealt defeat. Now allow me to assign you codenames." Lelouch moved from member to member, assigning names based off of chess pieces. Once completed, Lelouch began to walk back to his Sutherland before whirling around to face the cell members.

' _Ok. That was impressive.'_ Kallen allowed herself to think before focusing back in on Lelouch.

"Everyone knows their codenames and has removed the IFF beacons correct?"

"Yeah, but Lelouch, shouldn't you have a codename. I mean if the rest of us have one, you should as well."

Lelouch nodded at Oghi's words. "Indeed. But my name needs to be meaningful. It needs to mock what Britannia stands for, what they do to ." Lelouch thought for several seconds before snapping his fingers. "Let me ask you a question. What do those who are tramples on by Britannia become once the dust settles? What happens to their way of life as the know it?"

It was Kallen who answered. "They lose it forever. They become Numbers."

Lelouch's face broke out into a malevolent smile. "Indeed. Therefore, the one who will liberate the Numbers, who will cast off their chains, must be the opposite of numbers. My codename for this operation, and for any future ones is...Zero!"

Despite herself, Kallen was impressed by his words and she could tell others were to. Unfortunately, Tamaki had to open his mouth. "Hold on, what do you mean by future operations? Who the hell said we'd work with a stinking Brit like you after this?" Lelouch pinched the bridge of his noise.

' _And there goes the moment.'_ Out loud Lelouch spoke. "All in good time Mr. Tamaki. Now-" he said the smile from before returning. "who would enjoy assisting me in giving my beloved half-brother the beating he deserves."

Absolute silence filled the area before Ohgi spoke up in a dry voice. "Your half-brother?"

Lelouch gave another theatrical bow and grinded. "Indeed. I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, former 11th Prince of the Empire, The Black Prince and…" he stood up, a fire in his eyes and intent in his gaze. "I am the one who will destroy Britannia!"

 **That's finally done. It took me a while to write this because of delays, and just not being able to concentrate, but I feel like I did a decent job. Next chapter will be the Battle in Shinjuku. Let me know what you think. Unfortunately, most of my time will now be spent on my fic Return of the Shadows. I have so many ideas for chapters for that that I need to get out of my head in order to work on other stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **CosmicDragon98 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter: The Battle of Shinjuku. Hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 3: The Battle of Shinjuku**

"I am the one who will destroy Britannia!"

Lelouch's words echoed across the clearing as dead silence overtook the resistance fighters. Ohgi, along with most of the other fighters, stared at him in shock, while Nagata looked unphased, having heard this before. Kallen was seething in anger, but knew that she had to keep it in check. Tamaki on the other hand-

"DIE BASTARD!"

Forgetting the situation they were in and the odds they were facing, Tamaki charged at Lelouch, his fist up, ready to clobber him. Lelouch sighed before gracefully dodging Tamaki's wild blow, before grabbing the arm and pulling Tamaki forward. At the same time, Lelouch stuck his hip out, causing Tamaki to collide with it, thus causing him to flip over. Groaning on the ground, Tamaki failed to notice that Lelouch had walked away to get into his Sutherland.

"When he recovers, please tell him not to try that again. It really is a hassle having to deal with those who think their shit don't stink." Smiling as he heard a few chuckles, Lelouch entered his Knight and punched in the code. "Everyone move to their positions and be ready to execute on my mark. Sync!"

"Sync!" He heard them say. Just as Lelouch was about to move he heard a new voice.

"Well now boy, don't you think it's rude to leave a lady behind?"

Lelouch turned towards the speaker and cocked an eyebrow. It was the girl from the capsule. Lelouch had noticed that the bullet wound from earlier had regenerated, but he had no idea that she would recover this fast. "By all means Milady, please join me." The young women moved towards him and joined Lelouch in the cockpit of the Sutherland...by sitting on his lap.

"That's more comfortable." The girl said while Lelouch just rolled his eyes. Coming from someone who has known and dated the living embodiment of sexual harassment, this was nothing.

"Before we begin, might I have the pleasure of knowing your name Ms."

The girl turned towards him, pure apathy in her eyes. "You may call me C.C." Lelouch nodded. Bringing up the comms for the resistance fighters, Lelouch spoke.

"Is everyone ready?"

"We await your command...Zero."

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Command G-1)**

Prince Clovis la Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11, looked on annoyed and afraid as General Bartley informed him that they could no longer contact anyone from the Royal Guard. ' _Those fools were supposed to search for the girl! If they are out fooling around with the Elevens they will be sorry.'_

"Furthermore, we have neither heard or seen anything as to where the terrorists might be. It's as if they just vanished."

"Unfortunately General, we know that did not happen. I want them found and I want the capsule found. Is that clear."

Bartley began to sweat as the Prince glared at him. "Yes Your Majesty."

The two were interrupted when a communications officer reported that two Knights, Sir Lazlo and Sir Glaube, had reported the red Glasgow operated by the terrorist had been spotted.

"Sirs Lazlo and Glaube are in pursuit." The man said. Clovis smiled and nodded. Now all he needed to do was wait.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Shinjuku)**

"Q-1, please lead the Knights to the designated point. P-Squad be ready to fire on my mark. Sync!"

Lelouch heard "Sync" back from the various rebels, though he could tell two were rather reluctant and angry. ' _Kallen and Tamaki.'_ Lelouch mused. ' _I still need to prove myself to them so this isn't unexpected, yet I'll need to do it sooner rather than later. Can't have them disobeying orders or flying off the handle later.'_

C.C. adjusted herself in Lelouch's lap, partly because she was uncomfortable and partly because she wanted a reaction. To her dismay, nothing happened. "If you're trying to get a reaction I'd stop." Lelouch told her. "I have been dating the walking embodiment of teasing for years. I'm pretty much immune to these kinds of activities."

C.C. pouted. "You're no fun."

"Did you expect an emo little shit, half-crazed with revenge, and as arrogant as the Devil?" Her silence was a good enough answer. "I might have been had it not been for a few close people. They prevented me from turning out to be a total asshole. That being said, I do hold a grudge against...certain people."

"I can tell. Your father is one of them, yes?" Lelouch nodded.

"He is actually number 3 on my list of people I can't stand or can't trust." This intrigued C.C., who had expected the boy to hate his father above all others. "Now then, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to direct the resistance." Activating the radio and patching in to the resistance fighters comms. "P-Squad ready?"

"Yes."

"Very well then. Aim at the wall in front of you." Lelouch could hear confusion from the other ends, but could tell they were doing as he said. Staring at the monitor and seeing the Britannian Knightmares approaching the area, Lelouch licked his lips in anticipation. "Ready...Mark!"

At his command, P-Group fired into the wall, the bullets flying through and slamming into the enemy Knightmares beyond the wall. Hearing the shocked cries of disbelief as well as the cries of success caused Lelouch to smirk. ' _An IFF Beacon is a double edged sword is it not, dear brother.'_

"Your orders Zero."

"Each group is to move on to their designated areas. I'll keep you updated on enemy squad positions and changes in the overall plan. Zero out!"

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Command G-1)**

Prince Clovis was now beginning to suspect that the job of commanding troops was harder than he first thought. When Sir Lazlo and Sir Glaube were lost he simply thought that the terrorist monkeys had simply ambushed them. Now though…

"Sir Mark down."

"Four tanks destroyed!"

"Sirs Darrius and Marduk have been defeated!"

Clovis began to sweat as the news continued to be hammered in. ' _What the hell is Bartley doing? These are scum he is fighting, how is he failing?'_ Clovis was snapped out of his reverie by a screen popping up in front of him.

"WHY HELLLLOOOOO!" A voice came from the screen, followed shortly by a face. "I couldn't help but notice our amazing Pureblood unit is failing in retrieving the gas. Would you like to employ Camelot?"

"Lloyd you insolent little-" Bartley growled out.

"I have no time for your antics Lloyd! Bartley!" Clovis yelled at his general. "From now on I'm taking command! Send all available forces into the ghetto! We will flush out these fools."

"But Your Majesty, that will break the encirclement!"

"It does not matter! Just do it!"

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Shinjuku)**

' _How am I related to this moron?_ ' Lelouch asked himself while shaking his head. C.C. saw this and looked at the screen before laughing.

"I did not think that little shit was actually that stupid! Oh this is grand!"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "So you know Clovis personally then?" C.C.'s face returned to its regular stoicism.

"I do. That brat was the one to approve of the various experiments that were conducted on me. Tell me Lelouch, have you ever been kept alive as your liver was removed? Or have you ever literally died from pain? Those were just some of the "hospitalities" that Clovis treated me to."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at this. ' _Damn you Clovis.'_ Tapping C.C. on the shoulder and getting her attention, Lelouch asked her a question. "Then would you like to show Clovis some of your own generous hospitality my dear?" C.C. stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"I would indeed." She replied. Lelouch smiled before turning back to the screen and opening a line to the resistance fighters.

"Everyone get into place for **Operation: Hammer Drop**!"

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Somewhere Else in Shinjuku)**

Kallen's eyes widened as she heard that last message. ' _Wow. He said we would only use this if a real idiot was in charge of the enemy.'_ Moving along the designated path, Kallen lead the Britannian Sutherland on a merry chase through the ghetto, buying time for the remaining members of her group to get into position. "Come on you bastards, keep an eye on the birdie!" She yelled.

Turning left, Kallen led the Sutherlands to an abandoned construction site in the middle of the ghetto. "Zero, there coming in on my tail!"

"Good job Q-1! P-5, wait until all of them are in the area!"

"Yeah yeah!" Tamaki yelled back over the radio.

The Sutherlands quickly filled the construction yard, knocking over the equipment to make room. As soon as the last one filled in, Tamaki used his Sutherland to shoot a flare into the sky. Seeing the flare, the Britannian Sutherland all looked up…

To see that they were so busy chasing the red Glasglow to notice that the site was boxed in by two tall buildings. Which were currently filled with Sutherlands all pointing their weapons at them.

"NOW!" Lelouch yelled. As one, the resistance fighters began to fire down on the enemy Sutherlands. The rain of bullets tore through them, causing many pilots to eject. Yet, the arc of the ejecting cockpits caused said cockpits to travel through the storm of hot lead.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Command G-1)**

Clovis stared in horror as The Purebloods were cut down to size. ' _Who is leading these mongrels? Is it Tohdoh?'_ Clovis paled at that, before nearly fainting at the next thought. ' _Or is it someone better?'_ Quickly turning towards the floating screen to his left, Clovis began to scream.

"Lloyd! Can it do it? Can your machine win?" Lloyd Asplund appeared back on the screen with a mischievous grin on his face.

"My lord please…

"Call it the Lancelot."

 **Cut! Hope you guys liked it. Next update will be soon. It will feature the resistance vs. Lancelot, the death of Clovis, and maybe an intro into Milly. Now three things. One: I am not going to put Cecil into Lelouch's harem. I really like her and Lloyd, so they are a couple. Two: Should I include Cornelia, Anya, and Nonnette into Lelouch's harem. Finally, who are the two that Lelouch hates even more than his father. Here's a hint: he's related to them. Till next time.**

 **CosmicDragon98 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I enjoyed reading your reviews, and allow me to answer some of the comments left behind.**

 **1\. Cecile will be with Lloyd. I get it, he's a sociopath, etc. But to me, the pairing is just...funny. I'm mainly doing it for comedic effect, not for any sort of real romance. Lelouch is the target of that here.**

 **2\. Suzaku will not be getting anyone. I believe the summary said Suzaku bashing. Well guess what, that's a part of it.**

 **3\. Looks like Nonnette and Cornelia will be added. I took a look at some of the comments, and came to realize that Anya would not work out with Lelouch. May have her with Gino instead. That being said, I'm cutting the harem off here. No more for Lelouch.**

 **4\. Nobody got who's the top two on Lelouch's list are. Here's another hint: ones older than he is and one is about the same age.**

 **5\. Finally, I know next to nothing about Akito the Exiled or Oz of the Rebellion. So for now I won't be putting any of those characters in here. If I do happen to read them, I'll think about it. Sorry.**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: The First Blow (please give me a better idea for a title. Couldn't think of anything better)**

Suzaku Kururugi sat in the cockpit of the Lancelot, mentally preparing himself for the battle to come. 'This really has been a strange day.' Suzaku thought.

(Flashback)

 _Suzaku blinked and groaned as light flooded into his sight. "Wha-what happened?" He asked no one. Apparently, asking no one guarantees a response from someone._

" _WHY HELLOO PRIVATE KURURUGI!" Said voice belonged to a tall, lanky man with light purple hair and glasses. "I see you missed your chance to see the bright golden gates! Why that's simply splendid!"_

 _Next to the man stood a young man with dark purple hair in a tan uniform, looking at the man with an exasperated expression. "You're quite lucky Private! This pocket watch saved your life, taking the bullet meant for your internal intestines! Isn't that-"_

" _LLOYD!" The young women exclaimed, getting the scientist attention. The two began to argue, while Suzaku looked at the pocket watch, thinking of its original owner._

' _Father…' Suzaku was shaken from his thoughts by Lloyd._

" _Well Private Kururugi, would you like a once in a lifetime opportunity?" Suzaku cocked an eyebrow at that, not knowing what Lloyd was talking about, before both eyes widened in shock as the scientist held up a Knightmare ignition key._

" _Would you like to become a Knightmare pilot?"_

(End Flashback)

Suzaku snapped out of his reverie to the voice of Lloyd's assistant Cecile Croomy. "Suzaku have you read the operation manual?"

"Yes Ms. Cecile… well I skimmed it."

Cecile raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off. "You tested better for Knightmare's then most of the other soldiers were tested. Almost 98% sync! That's unheard of Suzaku, so I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Yes yes, I'm sure that he be perfect for the Lancelot." Lloyd interrupted "Just to let you know, I got the green light from Prince Clovis, so you are clear to pilot and use the Lancelot in this battle. Your mission is to find the remaining terrorist and eliminate them. Clear?"

"Clear Lloyd. By the way, I noticed that the Lancelot doesn't have a cockpit ejection system...should I be concerned?"

Lloyd laughed. "Concerned? As if those Sutherland's can stand a chance against my Lancelot." Seeing Cecile glare at him, Lloyd stammered. "But just in case, I'll put one into development immediately. But for this mission you should be fine Private Kururugi." Suzaku nodded.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Z-01 Lancelot, launch."

With that, the White Knight speed out of the A.S.S.E.C trailer into the Shinjuku ghetto. Unaware that, when the smoke cleared, it would be forever lost in the after.

 **(10 mins ago)**

 **(Shinjuku Ghetto)**

Cheers rose up from the resistance fighters as they destroyed the last of the Britannian Sutherlands. They had done it, they, a dinky little resistance group, had given the Britannians a loss twice as bad as the Battle of Itsukushima. ' _This kid… maybe if we get him to help, just maybe...we can be free.'_ Ohgi and Nagata thought. They both knew that a group like theirs was not top rate. Hell, the JLF only recognized them as a resistance group in order to have some sort of station in Shinjuku. But now, now they had someone who knew what they were doing, someone who could lead them to victory.

The only three not cheering were C.C., Lelouch and Kallen. C.C. wasn't cheering because she personally didn't care. Her only thoughts were ' _When can I kill Prince Assbag?'_ and ' _When can I get some pizza?'_. Kallen, while happy that her friends were ok and that they had won, was angry that the only reason they had won was because of some Britannian punk who, in her mind, had no idea the suffering her people had gone through.

Lelouch was thinking about what Viletta had told him earlier under his thrall. ' _An experimental Knightmare frame. Well, if Clovis has any competent generals, they would send that out with the best devicer they have. And they would send it out...now. Shit!'_ Out loud Lelouch began to give more orders to the resistance.

"While I am happy that we achieved a victory here today, the battle is not yet completely won."

Ohgi was confused. "But K-1, we destroyed more than 90% of their forces. What else could they have to throw at us?"

"They have an experimental 7th Generation Knightmare Frame."

At those words, the blood of every fighter ran cold. The machines they were in were 5th Generations, while Kallen was in a 4th Generation. A new Knightmare-one whose frame was a whole two generations above theirs-could turn the tide, especially if they had the right Devicer. Even Tamaki understood what could happen.

Nagata was the first to respond. "So what do we need to do?"

Lelouch thought about it. "In all fairness, it will be about 9-10 minutes before the Knightmare is deployed, due to it being experimental, finding the right pilot, yada yada. But the real question is how to deal with. It's probably not a Heavy Munitions type. The environment and warzones of the country don't suit those kinds of machines. Honestly, we are most likely dealing with a Close Combat type frame. Which means it'll be very fast and hit very hard… I want P-Group to dump all their Chaos Mines and take the Long Range Hellcat Rifles. Use those to slow the damn thing down and see its capabilities. Record the combat and upload it to my frame. The rest of you, turn on the remote detonators for the Chaos Mines and place them on the supports for the buildings you are in. Tamaki and Nagata, I have a special mission for you two."

 **(Fast Forward to the Lancelot)**

 **(Shinjuku)**

Suzaku followed the path his fellow soldiers had taken to the construction sight and where they had been slaughtered. As he went, he saw the signs of war and resistance. Yet to him, all they were were signs of horror and it made him sick. ' _Why can't these terrorist understand that we lost and Britannia won. It's better to follow the system, so that tragedies like this don't happen.'_ So lost in thought was the Honorary Britannian that he barely noticed the sound of a gunshot and the bullet flying towards him. Quickly dodging to the side, Suzaku's eyes widened when he saw that more bullets were flying towards him. Bringing up the Blaze Luminous Shields Suzaku began to wait out the sniper shots.

When they finally stopped, Suzaku looked and noticed that the snipers were fleeing. "You cowards!" He cried before following them. He quickly caught up to them and was about to attack before the strangest thing happened. The Sutherlands in front of him began to drop small HP-2 Knightmare Grenades, which were essentially smaller and less destructive Chaos Mines. The Grenades fell and exploded at the Lancelot's feet. Suzaku was fortunate enough to jump back, however, many of the speed turbos on the Lancelot's feet were damaged, preventing the Lancelot from going at full speed.

Shaking off his surprise, Suzaku once again began to chase after the terrorist. 'Damn them! How dare they use such tactics!'. Suzaku continued to follow them until he found himself in the same construction zone that many of the Purebloods had died in. Quickly activating the Blaze Luminose on both of the Lancelot's arms, Suzaku waited for the swarm of bullets...which didn't appear. ' _What's happening? Did they all leave?'_.

Then, a lone Sutherland appeared on the other side of the zone. Seeing it standing their, Suzaku began to move towards it. That was when, in Suzaku's opinion, all hell broke lose. The pilot of the Sutherland must have had some sort of detonator, because the buildings that boxed in the construction zone began to crumble. The debris fell in large quantities, and in such a manner that Suzaku was forced to move the Lancelot away from the two exits towards the surround fence.

' _If I leap over that, I can double back and track that Sutherland.'_ Suzaku thought. Unfortunately for Suzaku, he had forgotten about how the Landspinners on the Lancelot were damaged, thus causing the Lancelot take more damage from the debris. Suzaku reached the fence and jumped. Unfortunately he couldn't have known about the large piece of debris that crushed the lower half of the Lancelot. Nor could he have known about the 3 ton wrecking ball that was headed towards him.

 **(Flashback)**

 **(With Lelouch, Tamaki, and Nagata)**

" _Alright you two, I need you to abandon the Knightmares early for this part of the plan." Nagata and Tamaki were confused at this._

" _Uhh K-1, wouldn't we, you know, need these to fight that new Knightmare frame?"_

" _Nope." Lelouch said, popping the "p" at the end. "In this plan, I need the two of you to man those machines. The ones with the wrecking balls. Your fellow resistance fighters are going to be setting Chaos Mines in very strategic locations. However, should this new Knightmare be that fast, then we'll need a backup plan. The two of you will be on either side of the zone, and should this new frame leap the fence...drop the ball!"_

 _This had Tamaki and Nagata grinning in anticipation. 'Maybe this kid's alright.' Tamaki thought. 'At the very least, he knows how to stick it to them.'_

 **(The Lancelot)**

 **(Shinjuku)**

The wrecking ball collided with the top half of the Lancelot, separating it from the bottom half. The legs were trapped under tons of rubble, crushed and unsalvageable. The top half-with Suzaku in it-were flown through the air about 20 yards before crashing and rolling, before stopping. Groaning, Suzaku opened his eyes and undid the straps that tied him in.

"Suzaku! Are you ok?" He heard the voice of Cecil coming in over his comm link.

"Yes Ms. Cecile, I'm ok. In pain, but alive."

"Yes that's all well and good Suzaku but" Lloyd said before he began yelling. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY LANCELOT! I SWEAR, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL-" Lloyd was cut off and the line went silent. Eventually, the line was picked up by someone else.

"Private Kururugi, this is Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald. I have taken over here at the A.S.E.E.C. Base as Lloyd and Cecile are...indisposed. Exit the Lancelot and return to base. Now."

"Yes sir. Sir, if I may ask...where are Lloyd and Cecile?"

"...According to the squints here, this happens every now and then when something bad happens concerning the Lancelot. Lloyd and Cecile usually return in around three to four hours later, the later sometimes having pudding in her hair."

"..." Suzaku had no way to answer that. He simply climbed out of the damaged Lancelot and began the long trek back to base.

 **(Command G-1)**

 **(Shinjuku)**

"What do you mean Lloyd's toys lost! What the hell do we do now?" Clovis said. Bartley began to stutter before the door to room opened and a common soldier walked in, followed by a young girl in a straght jacket with green hair. The men in the room were too shocked to move as the young man-his face obscured by shadows-opened the screen on his helmet.

"{All of you leave!}" Clovis watched in shock as all of the personal in room-Bartley included-left. The young man drew a pistol and pointed it at Clovis. "Now then, order all of your remaining men to stand down." Clovis growled and opened a channel to all of the outside forces.

"This is Prince Clovis to all remaining forces! Stand down and return to base immediately! Do not do anything but return!" Turning back to the mysterious soldier and the girl. Putting on a brave face, Clovis began to talk.

"Very well then, what shall we do now. Perhaps a game of chess." To Clovis's surprise the man began to laugh.

'"Chess? Oh does that bring back memories doesn't it...brother." Clovis's eyes widened in shock as the soldier walked into the light, revealing his face, violet eyes ablaze, ebony hair framing his face.

"Le-Lelouch?"

 **Cut! I know I'm cutting it short, but it's late, and I won't be able to work on any writing for a few days, as I'm moving into my dorm. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **CosmicDragon98 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright everyone, guess who's back! A few things before we start. 1.) I will be adding characters from Akito the Exiled and Oz of the Rebellion. I have done some research on them, gonna do some more, but I do plan on adding some of those characters in. 2.) The following pairings are final:**

 **Lelouch/Kallen/Shirley/Milly/Marybell/Euphemia/Cornelia/Nonnette/C.C.**

 **Suzaku/No one**

 **Ohgi/Viletta**

 **Jeremiah/Sayoko**

 **Lloyd/Cecile**

 **Gino/Anya**

 **Kewell/someone (still thinking about who, maybe Oz)**

 **Sorry if you don't like them, but that's that. I also want to get one of my fics on TvTropes, so if their are any troopers out there, give me some love. And, you guys still don't know who the two are at the top of Lelouch's shit list. Here's one more hint: they are both female. Finally, Kaguya will not be in the harem, but will be a close confidant/friend. Sorry. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: Questions and Answers.**

Clovis stared at the figures in front of him in shock. One was the young green haired immortal that he had been experimenting on for the past few months and who was glaring at him with hate and fire in her eyes. The other…

"Le-Lelouch?" Clovis managed to stutter out, seeing the face of his long thought dead brother. "Is-is it really you?"

Lelouch took a theatrical bow, before locking eyes with his half-brother. "Indeed it is, dear brother. It is I, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Son of a murdered mother. Brother to a crippled sister. And the man who kicked your ass and is currently holding you at gunpoint." Laughing a little at the end, Lelouch began to walk towards Clovis, the whole time continuing to hold the gun level at Clovis's head. Said prince straightened in his chair and tried to think of a way out of this current situation.

"Well...I am certainly pleased to see that you are alive brother. And judging by your...speech, I would assume that Nunnally is also alive and well."

"As well as can be, given that we were abandoned by our family, tossed into a foreign country, which was than attacked and turned into a hell on earth by said family."

Clovis swallowed hard at that statement. "This is great! Now, you two can come to rejoin our family, I am sure that everyone would love to see you again. Euphie and Corneli-" Clovis was cut off as a bullet speed past him, chipping some wood off his chair. Looking his half-brother in the eyes, Clovis saw that they held anger and fire the likes of which he had never seen, not even in his father's eyes.

"I can assure you, Clovis, that I do not want to hear about how any of the members of our family are sad that we are gone!" Lelouch smirked at his trembling brother. "Instead, I would like to talk about something else. My mother's murder." Clovis's eyes widened at that statement.

"I have no knowledge about that Lelouch! I-I had no part in that!"

Lelouch laughed. "Oh, that I believe. But you may still have information about someone who might know something. And now...now I can get the answers to all of my questions! {Now, obey all of my commands!}" Clovis straightened up in his chair and looked dead in Lelouch's eyes.

"Yes Your Majesty."

"{Now my first question. Who murdered my mother?}" Lelouch knew that Clovis had no knowledge about this, but it would still be interesting to see what he had to say.

"I do not know. But I do know two people who were involved with your mother that may know."

"{And who are they?}"

"My elder brother Schneizel, and my elder sister Cornelia." Lelouch's eyes narrowed at the stated names. ' _Schneizel, the only one able to beat me in chess. And then...her.'_

"{How would they know?}"

"Schneizel was tasked by the emperor to look after Lady Marianne's body. Cornelia was the Captain of the Guard for Lady Marianne during the time of the assassination."

Lelouch nodded at that information, before beginning a new line of questioning. "{Why did you perform this massacre?}"

"Because one of my pet projects had escaped confinement. I had to track her down so as to not be disinherited."

Lelouch trembled with rage. "{That's the reason you killed all these people! Hundreds of deaths on your head! All so that you wouldn't be disinherited! Did the fact that the majority of the citizens of the ghetto had no knowledge of the terrorists!}"

"It mattered not to me. They were scum, filth beneath my feet. Why should i, a prince, care about these animals."

Lelouch's whole body began to tremble at Clovis's response. "{And your experiments on this women. Why?}"

"She has a unique ability. I believed that if I was able to gain control of this ability, I would be able to become the next emperor. I had also believed that if I could duplicate and enhance this ability, I could use it to revive my fallen siblings."

Lelouch's face went chalk white at that statement. "{What do you mean?}"

"I was devastated when my siblings died in this backwater country. Not only I, but many of my other siblings miss them. I wanted a way to bring them back, even if it seemed impossible, I would find a way. Not only could I have brought them back, but I could have prevented any of my other siblings from dying."

Lelouch shook his head at that statement. ' _No, this can't be true! They hate us, they left us! Why would he...why would they…'_ Seeing her companion in distress, C.C. approached Lelouch, lightly touching his shoulder.

"Now is not the time to think about this Lelouch. Remember your promise to me and the resistance fighters. Remember your promise to yourself."

Lelouch put these new emotions into the back of his mind for now. ' _She's correct. I need to remain focused on my objective.'_ Turning back to Clovis, Lelouch began to ask some new questions.

"{Are there any others here in Area 11 who were aware of this project.}"

"Yes. General Bartley was in charge of operation, following my directions, along with several scientists."

"{Anyone outside of this Area that knows?}"

"My father, the emperor, gave me plans for the containment unit that the subject was placed in. It kept her in a state of suspended animation, which allowed us to experiment on her without any sort of interference."

Lelouch's eyes widened at the knowledge that his father knew about these experiments. Glancing at C.C. he saw that she had a legitimately angry at what Clovis said. ' _Does she know father?'_ Turning back to Clovis, Lelouch began to ask more questions.

"{I would like you to download all of the current files on all Knightmare shipments, developments, projects, finances, and files on all the high ranking nobles in Area 11. I would also like the passcode for the backdoor access port for the server used by the Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy.}"

Clovis moved to the computer console and began to download the files Lelouch told him to. Once he finished, he removed the flash drive and gave it to Lelouch, along with a piece of paper that contained the passcode for the server.

"{Does this include the information about that experimental Knightmare frame?}"

"No. The information for that is the property of Camelot, which is under the jurisdiction of Schneizel. As such, I have no access to the information."

Lelouch nodded, not really surprised that someone other than Clovis had been behind the creation of that machine.

"{Very well. I want you go back to your chair, and I sit down.}" Clovis moved back to his chair and sat down. "{Now I want you to forget this conversation.}" Lelouch said, putting the helmet back on his head, and canceling the effects of his power. Clovis returned to the way he was before Lelouch revealed his identity.

"What is it you want?"

Leveling the gun at Clovis, Lelouch looked him dead in the eye.

"Justice"

Lelouch pulled the trigger. The bullet speed out of the barrel, the recoil causing the gun to move upwards slightly. Time seemed to slow for Lelouch as he saw the bullet fly through the air towards the figure of his brother. The bullet impacted Clovis between the eyes, causing his head to snap back, before his body slumped in his seat, blood running down his face.

Lelouch turned from the corpse of his half-brother, shaken by the events that had transpired and the information that he had learned. "It won't get any easier." C.C. said. Lelouch looked at her quizzically. "The act of murder. It is never easy, but the first face to face kill is especially brutal. Although, I suspect this isn't your first kill is it?"

Lelouch nodded. "That's a story for another time. For now, we must return to the Knightmare, then back to my base of operations. Come." With that, Lelouch and C.C. turned and walked out of the room, leaving the now dead prince on his bloody throne.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Shinjuku Ghetto)**

Kallen and the others sat in their base, a dilapidated school building that Ohgi used to work at. They had heard the announcement about Clovis calling the ceasefire and had assumed that it was thanks to Zero, but they had yet to hear back from him. Ohgi, Nagata, and the others sat in a small circle with their walkie-talkies in front of them, waiting for a call, while Kallen sat in one of the desks, thinking over the events of the past day.

' _Its because of him that we won. Its because of a damn Britannian that we're alive right now. There was no way that we would have survived otherwise. I understand that. But still...I don't know if I can trust him.'_ Kallen thought. She remembered the lessons her brother gave her about the various members of the Royal Family. ' _Lelouch Vi Britannia. Exiled prince, assumed dead, has a full sister.'_ She couldn't remember much else about Lelouch's past. ' _Hopefully we'll get our answers soon.'_

"This is Zero. Does anyone copy?"

Zero's voice came from Ohgi's communicator, which he almost dropped in surprise before grabbing it and talking into it. "This is Ohgi, we read you loud and clear Zero."

"Good, I was hoping you all were together. I would like to thank you all as a group for trusting me enough to follow my instructions and strategies today. I understand that was a stretch for some of you."

Ohgi nodded. "It was, but in the end, it turned out to be profitable. Now, before we go any further, we have some questions we need to ask you."

"Very well. Ask away."

"First off, the ceasefire was your doing correct?"

"It was. Amazing the things a man will do with a gun pointed at his head."

This got a dark chuckle from some of the resistance members. "Thank you for that. Next question. Why us? Why come to us? Why not another resistance group or the JLF."

There was silence on Zero's end for a few seconds. "The truth. It was a matter of convenience. You see...I sort of saw the transport truck flip over on the highway and lept down to help. I fell into the back when Nagata started driving. When he crashed in Shinjuku I knew that I would need your help to successfully leave the Ghetto in one piece." This story brought out a round of snickers from some of the resistance members.

"So the only reason we're alive is because you're a klutz?" Nagata asked with mirth in his voice.

"Actually, I would say the reason is your bad driving Nagata. Both cars and Knightmares. I imagine you walk everywhere." Tamaki laughed at that, while Ohgi and the others smiled, while Nagata slumped in depression.

"I have a question." Kallen said. "Why do you hate Britannia so much? Why does a damn prince of the nation want to see said nation burn so badly?"

The silence was longer this time, and Kallen assumed it wasn't due to embarrassment this time. "That is a long story, better told later. I'll contact you all later to set up a meeting in order to discuss that and other matters."

"Wait, how will you know how to contact us?" Tamaki asked, an awkward silence following as the others looked at him. "What?"

"I do believe that you were the one who shouted out how Kallen went to the same school as me. I'll talk to her their." Tamaki flushed as he remembered what happened, before wilting as Kallen seethed at him. Ohgi thought about it for several seconds before responding.

"Very well. But please make it quick."

"I will. We'll meet within three days time. Now if you will all excuse me, I have a blonde bombshell and sexy orangette to get home to. Zero out."

The group stared at the communicator before Tamaki mumbled. "Lucky."

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Ashford Academy)**

Lelouch and C.C. began to their ascent up the stairs of the Ashford Academy Clubhouse, heading towards Lelouch room. "So that comment about the blonde and the orangette?" C.C. asked. Lelouch turned and grinned.

"Why C.C. are you jealous. You know, I've never been with a greenette, but I suppose that would make the situation interesting. Of course, we'll have to get a bigger bed."

"Please boy, I am too much for you to handle."

"Oh, this will be fun proving you wrong." Seeing C.C.'s cocked eyebrow, Lelouch continued. "Simple. Milly will no doubt pull the surveillance that is here-she loves watching me and Shirley in the shower. Or bed. Or kitchen. Anywhere really.- and will discover this conversation. After that, you would have better luck making a mountain move then deterring her from getting you into her-and eventually my-bed."

"...What sort of den of debauchery do you live in."

"The best kind C.C. the best kind." Lelouch answered before approaching and opening the door to his room. "Now be quite. Those two are probably still asleep, along with Nunnally and Sayoko, and I would rather not wake them."

"My dear Lulu, that is not an issue."

Turning to the owner of the voice, Lelouch paled as he saw his girlfriends, Milly Ashford and Shirley Fenette, sitting on his bed, and his maid/bodyguard/sensei Sayoko Shinozaki sitting at his desk, all three staring right at him and C.C.

"Aww damn it."

 **Cut! Hope you guys liked it. And please no more harem request. As i said, we are done. Please let me know what you thought.**

 **CosmicDragon98 signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up everyone, here's the new chapter. Now beforehand, allow me to answer some questions and/or previous statements I saw in the comments.**

 **Darth Prime: You win. You guessed correctly. Congrats.**

 **Huntsman8888: That would be very funny. Definitely considering it as an omake. I don't generally do those, but may do a few for this story.**

 **Akuma-Heika: The bashing will be controlled. Suzaku will get attacked for his ideals on occasion, and won't win all of the fights he did in canon. He'll win some if he goes up against, say Tamaki and Tohdoh, maybe one or two stalemates with Lelouch and Kallen. But he won't dominate the fights, and a lot of the reasons he loses won't be because of his skill (which the guy has plenty of) but do to Lelouch's plans and good old fashioned coincidence.)**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter. BTW, this chapter will be rated L.**

 **Chapter 6: Explanations for Everyone.**

Lelouch gulped as he looked at the glaring faces of his two lovers and his sensei. Milly and Shirley were in oversized t-shirts and short shorts, while Sayako was still in her maid uniform. "Now ladies-"

Shirley cut him off before he could continue. "Don't try that shit with us Lelouch! Do you know how concerned we were about you! When Rivalz came back without you, saying you were abducted by terrorists and taken away, we thought that..that you were.." Shirley sobbed uncontrollably, unable to speak. Milly moved to wrap her arms around the other girl, humming softly into her ear and rocking back and forth.

Sayako turned to face her master, her eyes hard and voice icy. "Master Lelouch you'd best explain yourself. Now!"

Seeing that there was no way out of his current predicament, and understanding that they did have the right to know what had happened, Lelouch sighed. "Very well then. First I have two questions. One, how is Nunnally?"

"Lady Nunnally was also distressed about what had happened to you. We managed to make sure that she went to sleep, but still…" Sayako said, still glaring at her sworn lord.

"I understand. I'll have to make it up to her. Thank you Sayako. My second question would be this: what was the media's report about the incident at Shinjuku?"

Milly looked up, having gotten Shirley to calm down to and extant. "The media said it was urban renewal and development. The only reason we believed that there was something else happening was because of Rivalz story about you falling into a truck. How does a ninja fall into a truck Lelouch?" She asked, smirking slightly at the gleam in Sayako's eyes.

Lelouch mentally cried as he saw the same gleam, knowing what would happen tomorrow. "Thanks for that Milly. Yes, I fell into the truck. Now just listen." Lelouch spent the next two hours telling the assembled girls about his experience in Shinjuku. Everything from meeting Suzaku, the terrorist saving his life, receiving his new ability, hijacking the Knightmare, leading the terrorist to victory, ending with him going to confront Clovis.

Lelouch let out a breath at the lengthy explanation. Seeing how haggard he looked, and noticing the strain in his voice as he mentioned confronting Clovis, Milly spoke. "Lelouch...You don't have to continue if you don't want to. I think we have enough information."

Lelouch nodded, grateful, but was prevented from getting up by C.C. "I would recommend he tell you the rest of what happened." Turning to look Lelouch in the eyes, C.C. spoke. "I understand what happened was hard for you, both mentally and emotionally. But that is why you must talk about it with your associates. I will not have my wish go unfulfilled because of you not being able to handle the task at hand."

"How dare you!" Shirley cried out, shooting to her feet, glaring at C.C. "Lulu almost died today, and it's very clear to the rest of us that something horrible happened to him in that command center! And all you care about is your wish? Just who the hell do you think you are?"

C.C. watched as Shirley took a deep breath and sat back down in a huff. "Who I am is such a pointless question with me. I don't really recall who I was when I first received my curse. I dropped that name long ago, and choose a new one. However, that matters not. Lelouch made a deal, a promise to me and I take my promises very seriously. He will tell you what happened and will seek comfort from you. Whether said comfort comes from being physical with one another or simply talking to each other matters not to me. All I care for is having my wish fulfilled."

Lelouch held up a hand to stop the others from raising any more protests. "Girls it's ok. I can..I can do this." Taking a deep breath, Lelouch began to speak. "When I entered the Command G-1 Unit, I used my new ability to order all of Clovis's command staff to disappear. Once they left, I held a gun to Clovis, and ordered him to call a ceasefire. When he complied, I revealed who I was, and used my ability to force him to answer my questions. I asked him about the night my Mother was murdered, but he knew very little, only giving me names of people who would know more. I then asked for his reason for the massacre, and his experiments on C.C. He gave the typical Britannia bullshit for the first question, but when he answered about the experiments I...began to have doubts." The girls watched in shock as Lelouch's eyes began to tear up, and he looked down at the floor. When he next spoke, his voice was heavy with sadness. "Clovis wanted to find a way to duplicate C.C.'s immortality. He believed that with that, becoming the next emperor would be easy. However." Lelouch drew in a shaky breath before continuing. "Clovis also told me that he wanted to enhance the ability, and see if it could be use to resurrect the dead."

Comprehension and horror dawned on Milly's face, while Sayoko and Shirley both continued to look confused. Hesitantly, Milly spoke up. "Lelouch...did he mean you and Nunna?" Lelouch nodded causing Shirley to gasp, Milly to look down, and Sayoko's eyes to soften.

"At that moment I knew not what to believe. I had always been under the impression that my family, all of my family, hated or abandoned me and my sister. Now I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that at the very least, Clovis did care. Perhaps he was the only one."

"Which made killing him that much harder."

Silence permeated the air after that statement. Milly and Shirley just stared at Lelouch, disbelief and grief in their eyes. Sayoko looked at her sworn lord with sadness, depressed that he had to perform such an act without another option at hand, while C.C. just continued to stare impassively at the group. Standing on shaky legs, Shirley slowly approached Lelouch, enveloping him in a gentle hug, Milly soon following. Lelouch collapsed into their embrace, tears leaking out of his eyes as the image of Clovis on his throne with a hole in his head was all he could think about. They stayed in their embrace for several minutes as Lelouch got the grief out of his system, before straightening up. The girls let go and began to move back to the bed, before yelping as Lelouch grabbed them around their waists and pulled them both into his lap.

"Now, now ladies, I believe that this will a more comfortable seat for the two of you." Lelouch whispered into their ears, causing Milly to giggle, while Shirley sighed while shaking her head. Turning his head to look at C.C., Lelouch's voice turned serious. "I believe that we are all owed an explanation as to who you are and what the hell did you give me."

"Well now boy, that is certainly no way to treat a lady." C.C. said, moving to the bed and sitting down. "Where to begin. For now, you may continue to call me C.C. As for the curse I gave you...it is known as Geass."

"Why do you call it a curse?"

"In Irish mythology, a geas was often the undoing of many of the Irish heroes. Cu Chulainn was placed under one never to eat dog meat. Once he did, he was killed on the battlefield. Diarmuid O'Dyna was placed under one by his lord's wife, in order to take her away. In the end, it led to him dying at the hands of a wild boar, when his old lord refused to save him." Lelouch explained to Shirley. "I assume that is why you refer to it as a curse."

C.C. stared at Lelouch before laughing. "Hahahaha. An interesting lesson in mythology boy, but completely wrong." C.C. continued to chuckle before calming down. "I won't tell you why I believe Geass to be a curse. All I'll say is that not many have tried to use this power to benefit anyone but themselves. And those are the ones who lived long lives. The more selfless ones...well ever heard of George Washington? How about Mahatma Gandhi? Oda Nobunaga? Ishida Mitsunari? All of them tried to help others, but ended up dead."

The others sat their in shock. They knew that the last two, Oda Nobunaga and Ishida Mitsunari, had been Japanese visionaries during the Sengoku Period of Japan. Both of whom had failed to bring about their dreams, and ended up dying horrible deaths. The last two...every Britannian knew about George Washington. The general of the rebel forces during the failed rebellion in the 1700s, Washington had been betrayed by his ally, Benjamin Franklin, and the rebellion had been swiftly dealt with. The last example, Mahatma Gandhi, was a man in India who traveled to Britannia, starving himself and holding protests in the streets during the late 1900s. Three days after he began, Gandhi was publicly executed over the course of a week, being flayed while having limbs cut off, all the while being kept alive until he finally died. Lelouch shook his head.

"It matters not. I have already started down this path, and I will not stop." Lelouch declared. C.C. could hear the conviction in his voice and see the fire in his eyes as he spoke. "Now, on the subject of my Geass, I have a question. What exactly does mine do?"

"It is quite simple. Your Geass is called Absolute Obedience. By making direct eye contact with someone you can give them any order you please."

"That's it. Nothing else."

"That is the bare minimum. I don't really know what else your Geass is capable of. That is on you to figure out." C.C said, smirking at the annoyed look on Lelouch's face.

"Very well then. There will be more to discuss later. For now, I believe it best to retire. My lord, do try to get some rest. After all you will have that tomorrow." Sayako said, looking at Lelouch the way a wolf looks at a cornered rabbit.

' _Oh shit.'_ Lelouch thought seeing his sensei get up and leave the room, C.C. following. "C.C." Lelouch said, stopping the girl. "There's a guest bedroom down the hall on the left. Feel free to use it. And please don't go wondering around. You'll be integral to my plans...if you want to help."

C.C. stared at Lelouch, a small amount of shock evident on her face. "I'll consider it." She finally said before leaving.

Lelouch sighed. "I can already tell that women will be more of a pain in the ass then that time the two of you celebrated International Women's Day." Lelouch shivered at the memory, while the two girls on his lap giggled.

"Lelouch" Milly said, getting the prince's attention. "You had use completely worried today. No call, no message, nothing. So now" Milly grinned as she wrapped her arms around her lover. "Now you're at our mercy." She said, pulling his head in and mashing her lips against his. Lelouch groaned as he wrapped her arms around her, deepening the kiss as Shirley got off his lap.

 **(Lemon Warning! If you don't like, keep scrolling until the next bold text)**

Lelouch got off the chair he sitting in, pulling Milly up with him. The bombshell wrapped her legs around his torso, clinging onto him. The two continued to kiss as they fell onto the bed, both prying at each other's cloths. Slipping off Lelouch's blazer and undershirt, Milly's arms began to roam around Lelouch's torso, feeling the muscles underneath. ' _Years of training does have benefits._ ' She thought, before gasping as another pair of arms wrapped themselves around her body. "Shirley!" Milly breathed out, unable to see the orange haired girl.

"Don't worry Milly." The girl said, mischief alive in her voice. "I know exactly what to do." Darting her hands forward, Shirley grabbed onto Lelouch's belt and pants, undoing the belt before dragging his pants and boxer down to his ankles. Kicking both of them off, Lelouch smirked at the two girls.

"Oh, this is certainly different. Shirley taking charge, who would've guessed." Lelouch said.

"Well I had two very good teachers." Shirley said, giving her own smirked before looking at her lover's tool. It was, in her mind, rather big at nine inches. Grabbing it in her hand, Shirley began to move her hand up and down, causing Lelouch to moan.

"Well, I can't let Shirley dominate this session." Milly declared, sitting up on her knees and grasping the hem of her shirt. Lifting it above her head, Milly revealed her D-cup breasts to the two, before reaching down and grasping her panties. Pulling them down, Milly turned to Shirley, who had removed hers before hand. Moving down to her center, Milly began to sniff. "No matter how many times I smell this, I cannot get enough." Moving her head closer, Milly stuck her tongue out.

"Ahh! Milly." Shirley groaned, her hand moving faster, causing Lelouch to moan louder. "Milly!" Shirley yelled out as she came all over Milly's face. Milly licked all the juice off her face before sitting up.

"Alright Lulu, i think she's ready." Milly said before grabbing Shirley's shoulders and laying her down on the bed, causing her to squeak and let go of Lelouch's shaft. Lelouch got on top of her and guided his penis to her entrance, before sliding it in.

"Ahh Lulu!" Shirley cried out as he began to thrust, entranced by her bouncing C-cup breasts. "Harder Lulu!"

"Oh god, Shirley you're so tight." Lelouch moaned out as he began to thrust faster. Shirley moved her legs up around his waist, catching Lelouch by surprise when she flipped the both of them over so that she was on top. Shirley began to bounce up and down on his lap, her butt colliding with his pelvis as Lelouch began to thrust up to match her thrust.

"Well now, I hope your not too busy Lelouch." Milly said as she moved so that her sopping wet entrance was just above Lelouch's face. "Because I need some attention to."

Lelouch said nothing, merely sticking his tongue out and wiggling it. Milly laughed before moaning as his tongue made contact with her entrance. "Lulu!" She cried. The three continued to go at it for three hours, swapping positions every time one of them climaxed. Finally, the night drew to a close, with Lelouch lying down on his back with a girl on either side of him, both already asleep.

 **(Lemon ended. Continue reading!)**

Lelouch looked out the window at the peaceful night sky. ' _Tomorrow...tomorrow is when the revolution really begins.'_

' _Tomorrow is when everything starts to change.'_

 **Cut. Hope you guys liked the chapter, cause I actually didn't like it much. I have been putting it off for a while, and have written various parts in various states of awake and asleep. So I'll probably go back and work on it again later. Also, that was my first lemon. Hope you liked it. Next update will be for Return of the Shadows.**

 **CosmicDragon98, signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! Hope you guys are ready for another chapter, because it's coming right...now!**

 **Chapter 7: Just a Normal Day at School...in a world of Giant F****ing Robots!**

Lelouch yawned and attempted to turn his body to the side as light streamed through the window of his room. "I realize that having two girlfriends who are just as kinky and somewhat insane as me is fun and spices up my life, but would it really be that big of a deal to get a bigger bed."

"Unless you want to add more of us kinky and somewhat insane girls into this group of ours, than no, you may not get bigger bed."

Lelouch's eyes flew open as Milly and Shirley got up and began to gather their clothing. "And is the fact that you live in a world of giant robots and lasers and kinky girls like us not spicy enough for you?" Milly continued as she folded her clothes into a pile and grabbed a towel, Shirley doing the same. "Now then Lulu, would you like to join us?" Walking towards the shower with a sway in her hips, Milly smiled as she felt both Lelouch and Shirley's eyes on her backside.

Lelouch groaned as he got out of bed and stretched, before grabbing some clothes. "My apologies ladies, but as you recall I have "that" with Sayoko this morning and I have to make sure that Nunnally is ok." Nodding both girls entered the bathroom and closed the door. A few more seconds and Lelouch began to hear the sound of rushing water, and sightly under that, the slight sound of two girls moaning.

Ignoring those sounds Lelouch exited his room and, smelling something cooking in the kitchen, turned and headed towards it. Upon entering, Lelouch turned to look at Sayoko cooking a meal of some nature over the stove, while Nunnally sat in her wheelchair at the table with...C.C?

"Oh Nunnally, guess who just woke up?" C.C. said, mover her eyes up so that Lelouch could see the mirth hidden in them. Nunnally sat up straight, and spoke in a cold tone, something Lelouch had never heard from his full-blooded sibling.

"Hello Big Brother. Please come have a seat." Still not turning to face him, Nunnally gestured to the area of the table in front of her. Gulping, Lelouch looked towards for Sayoko for support, only to receive a stern look and gesture telling him to sit across from Nunnally and C.C. Lelouch followed orders and slowly made his way to the tabel, walking around and sitting down. Looking across, he saw his sisters eyes- closed as always - were almost glaring at him.

"Nunna, I-"

"Don't you "Nunna" me Lelouch!" Nunnally said with steel in her voice, causing Lelouch to lean back in shock.

' _Why does she remind me of Cornelia, Mother, and surprisingly Father...and getting rid of that menagerie.'_

Nunnally, sensing that Lelouch was nervous, calmed down. "I was...so scared of what happened to you last night. I had no idea what happened to you, neither did Milly, Shirley, or Sayoko. We...we were so terrified that you could have been hurt or worse...I can't lose you. Promise me you won't do something so stupid as GAMBLING FOR WOMEN!"

Leaping out of his chair in shock, Lelouch looked at C.C., who was shaking in an effort to contain her laughter. ' _That witch.'_

"Nunnally, I don't know what C.C. told you, but I was not gambling for women. I was gambling for money. There's a difference."

"...But you use part of the money for me, part for Shirley, and part for Milly. Doesn't that mean you are gambling for women?"

"...uhh. Well..."

"And you give part of the money to Rivalz. Does that mean…"

"Nunnally, for the love of God, please stop this. I'm sorry that I wasn't here, and that I skipped on our dinner, and-"

Lelouch stopped babbling when he saw Nunnally's head fall down and her shoulders shake. Afraid that he had made his sister cry, Lelouch made to go around and comfort her before he heard something that made him stop cold.

"Hahahah! Ms. C.C. you were absolutely right, teasing my brother is a great way to start ones morning."

Lelouch stood in shock as he looked between C.C. and Nunnally as both began to laugh hysterically. Turning at another source of laughter, he saw that Sayoko was laughing quietly to herself. ' _Not her too.'_

"What's this about teasing Lulu?" Lelouch turned to see Milly and Shirley both standing behind him, looking at the scene before them with bemused expressions.

Lelouch slumped in despair while thinking ' _This is not what I wished for today.'_

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Ashford Academy, Student Council Room)**

Lelouch slumped as Milly related the latest in ' _Embarrassing stories about Lelouch'_ , which had Nina holding her hand to mouth and trying not to laugh, while Rivalz was collapsed on the floor, shaking in laughter.

"While I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this, can we please get back to work. This budget won't balance itself."

Rivalz managed to stop laughing and pulled himself to a sitting position. "We know, but...these kinds of things never come around. I mean, how many times have you ever embarrassed yourself."

' _Please don't say it Milly! Please don't say it Milly!'_

"Well actually…"

' _Nonononono'_

"I have a book…"

' _NOOOOOOOO!'_

"detailing all of the most embarrassing moments in the life of Lelouch Lamperouge."

' _DAMN IT!'_ Lelouch thought in despair as he slumped in his chair while the others laughed. After a few good minutes of laughter- good to everyone not named Lelouch - the others began to quiet down. Milly was the first to speak up.

"But Lelouch is right you guys, we need to balance the budget for all these clubs."

Rivalz groaned before laying his head on the table. "Oh come on Prez! That's so boring, and besides Lelouch, none of us really have any motivation to get it down. Or the brains." Lelouch turned to look at his friend.

"You could always help with some of the clubs that don't have expensive budgets. Like the chess club." After saying this, Lelouch slumped forward a little bit while Rivalz laughed at him.

"Yeah, when the only people who sign up for your club are the man who started it" at this he gestured to Lelouch "and his girlfriends" he now gestured to Milly and Shirley "its safe to say there's not much money being spent there" Rivalz sighed after speaking. "But it's still hard to get motivated for this stuff."

"GUTS!"

The members of the room stopped what they were doing to look at the President of the Student Council, who was striking a pose with her fist raised above her head.

"You trying your infamous "GUTS" spell Prez. Can't say its working."

"Oh, I don't know about that Rivalz." Shirley said as she stood up. "I'm feeling more energetic than before and I'm ready to go to work."

Milly looked at her female lover and smiled. "Now that's what I'm looking for. Supple and willing."

Shirley quickly caught onto what Milly was doing and respond by sensually walking towards her with a sway in her hips. "Well I do work out. You would know that wouldn't you...especially after last night." Closing the distance, Shirley wrapped her arms around Milly's neck, who in turn wrapped hers around Shirley's waist and bringing her face close to her own.

' **SPLOOSH'**

The 'show' that the two put on had the desired effect on Rivalz, causing him to go flying out of his chair due to explosive nosebleed. Nina was also affected, her face turning a dark shade of red, before she fell to the side, mumbling incoherently. Even Lelouch, who was use the antics of his lovers, was affected, but in a much more subtle way that he was able to...cover up. SIghing, he turned to the giggling girls.

"Well, now that those two are out of commission, it's time we talked about the next phase in our operation." Standing and walking to the door, Lelouch opened it and gestured for the two to leave. "Ladies, after you."

As the two,still giggling, left the room, Lelouch began to follow, closing the door to the Student Council Room while shaking his head.

' _Just another day at Ashford Academy.'_

 **Done! I know, not much advancement in the plot, but I needed to set this up. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter is planned to have Lelouch talking Kallen into joining the student council, informing her about Shirley, Milly, and Sayoko, ending with the reveal of Suzaku being announced as Clovis's killer. Hope you like it. Finally, if you haven't go check out my other stories that, at this point in time, are worth looking at: Axiom, Vale's Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, and Fate/Epic War. Just click on my name at the top and you'll see them. Remember to like, comment, and favorite.**

 **CosmicDragon98, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, here is the new chapter for this fic. Hope you all like it. A fair warning, once Uni picks up, I'm going to be focusing more on schoolwork than writing for these fics. Sorry. Also, my new procedure of writing down a brief outline/summary of what I want to put in a chapter should allow me to get things written faster and have better content for y'all readers. Finally, see if you can find the references hidden in the text. Let me know what you think its from. Enough of that, on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 8: Enter Kallen.**

Lelouch sighed as he sat in his Advanced Maths class with the rest of student council. ' _After everything that happened yesterday, trigonometry just doesn't do it for me anymore.'_ The Ex-Prince thought before looking around the classroom. ' _The same old people doing the same old thin-'_ Lelouch cut off his thoughts as a female student with matted down red down entered the classroom with her back turned to the class. Nodding at the teacher, the girl sat down with a group of other Britannian girls, all of whom squealed in delight.

"Oh my gosh, Kallen! How have you been?"

Lelouch's head perked up as he heard the name of the female student. ' _There you are Ms. Statfeld. Now, how to get you alone in with me...why are my thoughts so perverted today?'_ Lelouch continued to stare at Kallen before he felt an elbow in the ribs. Turning to see Rivalz wiggling his eyebrows with a taunting smirk, Lelouch felt a genuine smile cross his face. "Yes Rivalz?"

"I see you've got your eyes on Ms. Statfeld over there. Thinking about adding another girl to your little group?"

Lelouch let out a small laugh, grateful that Rivalz wasn't being a jerk about the situation. He remembered what happened when the news about him and Milly became open. The blue haired boy had harbored a crush on Milly for the longest time, and hearing that his best friend had been dating said crush for years was a rather large blow to his pride, and resulted in him become more reclusive and withdrawn from the rest of them. It finally ended when Lelouch, sick of seeing usually upbeat boy so depressed, took Rivalz to Sayoko's dojo and asked him to hit him. After about 10 minutes of Rivalz letting out his anger, the two made up and Rivalz soon returned to being the chipper boy from before.

"Maybe I am Rivalz. Why? Afraid that if another girl falls for me they'll be none left for the rest of you boys?"

The two continued to exchange jabs and snark until the teacher yelled at two to be silent. After quieting down, Lelouch zoned out again as he thought about how he was going to get Kallen in a position where he could explain things to her.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Lunch)**

' _I hate this damn school with all these damn fools!'_ Thought one Kallen Stadtfeld as she outworldly smiled at her "friends" and ate her sandwich. Externally, Kallen was the perfect Britannian, while on the inside, the true Kallen lay dormant, only coming out when she was with the other members of her resistance group. Kallen was eventually shaken from her thoughts by one of her "friends".

"So Kallen." The girl started. "We noticed that the Vice-President was looking at since you walked in the door for Maths. You lucky girl you."

"Vice-President? Who's that?" Kallen said, still playing the part of the sick schoolgirl wasn't around often.

"Oh that's right, you probably don't know much about him. He's Lelouch Lamperouge, the cutest boy in school, and the Vice-President of the School's Student Council."

Kallen nodded while filing that information away for later. ' _They probably don't know anything that would really be helpful.'_ Kallen thought in disdain. ' _I already know the guys name and his connection to the royal family.'_

"AHH!"

The scream of one of her "friends" shook her from her thoughts as she saw the other girls leap to their feet and back away quickly. Looking around and not seeing anything, Kallen was confused about what caused them to act in such a manner.

"Kallen run! Its a bee!"

' _...Sweet mother of God! That's all there scared off?'_ Kallen thought as she watched her "friends" flee back towards Ashford without looking back. Looking around, Kallen spots said bee flying around a few inches from her face. Slowly moving her hand towards her lunch bag, Kallen grabbed the plastic knife and, in one swift motion, cut the bee in two with the knife, before returning her thoughts to the elusive enigma that was Lelouch Vi Britannia

During all of this, Kallen had no clue she was being watched by the object of her thoughts. Lelouch stood in an empty second floor classroom with Shirley at his side, watching the young girl eat her lunch and interact with others.

"She's quite bad at the whole "hiding in plain sight" thing isn't she Lulu?" Shirley asked as she looked at Kallen with a small hint of disapproval.

"Now now Shirley, we have to give her some credit. She hasn't had the experience of being trained in hiding and faking emotions like some of us, nor does she know she is being watched." Lelouch responded, not taking his eyes off the redhead. The two continued to watch for several more minutes before the lunch bell rang.

Turning back to his lover, Lelouch spoke. "Do you think that Milly's plan will work? We're taking a risk with all of this."

Shirley nodded. "I know, but I think it's the only option we have. Besides," she turned her head to half-heartedly glare at Lelouch. "because someone already told her and her group we would explain everything, we kinda need to."

Lelouch stopped and sighed, causing Shirley to stop as well and look at him. "I know Shirley. I mean the part about telling her and the others about the you and Milly." Lelouch's voice began to crack as he clenched his fist, trying to keep his emotions under control. "If I fail...if I lose to Britannia, the two of you will be killed for sure. I...I can't let that happen."

Shirley quickly wrapped her arms around her shaking lover, cooing in his ear, trying to calm him down. "Lelouch, Milly knew the risks all those years ago when she and her grandfather took you and Nunnally in. I knew the risks when the two of you told me about you plan and asked if I wanted to join. The two of us...we'd go to the ends of the earth just to be by your side. And no matter what happens you need to know that we love you Lelouch. And nothing will ever keep us from being at your side. Remember that."

Lelouch nodded as he took a deep breath and gained control of himself. Wordlessly, he stood there, embracing his lover, lost in being in her embrace, knowing that these halcyon days will end soon.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Ashford Student Council Building)**

When the announcement for Kallen Stadtfeld to report to the Student Council Building rang out over the intercom, none were more confused than the said young lady. Kallen had no interest in clubs or any such thing in Ashford, as she felt like they would distract her from her late night activities. However, she had to keep up appearances, and so she set off for the building. Once she was inside, she was greeted by a girl about her age who introduced herself as Shirley Fenette.

That led to the current situation: Kallen's induction into the Ashford Academy Student Council.

"Ummm" the poor redhead could only say as she was thrust into a brightly lit room with a large rectangular table, where four other students were standing around and placing food and drink on. One was a short green haired girl with glasses, who seemed to be perpetually nervous about something. One was a short blue haired boy with mischief alight in his eyes, but a friendly grin on his face. The third was a tall blonde girls who Kallen recognized as the deen's daughter, Millicent Ashford. And the fourth…

"Ahh there you are Ms. Statfeld."

The smiling face of Lelouch Vi Britannia appeared as the last member turned around and looked at the two girls walked in. Sticking his hand out, Lelouch continued to speak. "Welcome to the Ashford Academy Student Council. I'm the Vice-President Lelouch Lamperouge. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kallen muetly nodded and shook his hand. After that, chaos erupted in the form of Milly Ashford.

"All right, now that the boring introductions are out of the way, let's get on with the fun ones! I'm Milly Ashford, the President of the Council, and leader of these peons, which you are now a part of!"

"Hello." Kallen responded, all the while unsure on whether or not to be insulted at being called a peon.

"I'm Rivalz." The blue haired boy introduced. "I'm the Secretary and if there's anything you need, please let me know, I can get it for you."

'I'd like one Japan, free of Britannia and one brother, alive please.' Kallen thought while reaching her hand out and shaking his.

"H-Hello. I'm Nina." The shy green haired girl said. Kallen nodded back, not thinking much of the girl.

"And now that the introductions are out of the way, we can party!" Milly said, gesturing to the assembled food and drink on the table. Kallen looked out over the load with eyes wide.

"That's...a lot of food for just the 6 of us."

Lelouch shrugged. "It's more of a celebration of the fact that we-and by that I mean me- have someone else to help me tame that one." He said while pointing at Milly, who simply smirked and looked at her nails while the others laughed. The laughter was broken by a soft voice.

"Umm big brother, can you help me with this?"

Kallen turned to her right to see an adorable little girl with closed eyes sitting in an automatic wheelchair balancing a tray of food on her lap. Lelouch quickly swooped over and took the tray.

"I've got it Nunna. Thank you for helping." Lelouch placed the tray on the table before walking back and grabbing the handles on the back of the wheelchair and pushing the girl towards Kallen.

"Kallen, this my little sister, Nunnally Lamperouge."

"Hello Kallen." The little girl said as she held out a hand, which Kallen automatically took and shook. Nunnally however, continued to hold onto the hand, and put it on her face, before letting go.

"Hello Nunnally." Kallen said in a genuinely nice voice. ' _Oh god. This is Princess Nunnally. She's the one who was shot in her own home. Watched her mother die. But...why is she here. Why is Lelouch here. I hate not knowing why a damn prince helped us. Why he hates his own country! His family!'_

Kallen was taken from her thoughts as Nunnally began to speak. "I don't know how much we'll see of each other, as I'm only in the middle school and not an official part of the Student Council."

"Ahh come on Nunnally, you know you're as much a member as any of us." Rivalz said before pulling out a long brown paper bag. "And now that all the introductions are out of the way we can really party!"

Rivalz took off the paper wrapping to reveal a bottle of champagne.

' _Oh, this bodes poorly.'_ Was the thought of Lelouch, seeing Shirley eyeing Rivalz with a glare.

"Rivalz, you know what happened the last time when we all had alcohol. The priest is still missing."

"And I believe that the giant noodle is still being held by Dean Ashford." Nina said throwing in her two cents.

"Aww c'mon guys that was one time. It's not like anything bad will happen agai-opps!"

Turns out that while Rivalz was talking he was also trying to open the bottle. One might say that he did succeed, as the bottle was open, but one might also argue that he failed, as the cork went flying off hitting Lelouch right between the eyes, knocking him back, while the champaign itself flew all over Kallen.

As the metaphorical dust settled, Rivalz was trembling in fear of the two as they glared at him.

"Ohh shit."

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Showers)**

"Damn it! This is why I hate Britannians!" Kallen said as she cleaned herself off in the shower. Lucky for her that there were some for her to use, otherwise she would be in a sticky situation.

"Knock knock."

The sound of someone speaking brought Kallen out of her rant and back into reality.

"You ok in there Kallen?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm fine. Just angry."

"I'd imagine so. And yet, I would advise that you keep that anger under control. If someone else were to come by and hear that, then they might put two and two together."

Kallen snorted. "You must be pretty stupid to think that anyone at Ashford would be able to put together who I am just by a few words. The people here are as dumb as goldfish."

"At least goldfish can recognize patterns." Lelouch said with smirk that Kallen mirrored. "By the way, I'm surprised that you aren't screaming at me to get out. Especially the way that the light shines through that window and makes the curtain see through~" He sang enjoying the sight.

There was a moments silence as Kallen registered what was said to her and who said it. "...You have five seconds to leave before I castrate you."

"...Well in that case, I would like to inform you that there are some clothes here for you to put on afterwards. Goodbye." Lelouch quickly said before running out and slamming the door shut.

Kallen huffed before finishing the shower. Quickly drying off, she saw a copy of the female Ashford Academy uniform along with a folded piece of paper on top. Puzzled, Kallen opened the paper and read what was inside.

' _Q-1, we need to talk. When you have finished walk out and take a left. Go to the third door on your right and knock four times._

 _-Zero._

Kallen was a bit taken aback by the seriousness of the note, as well as the use of the codenames from Shinjuku. ' _Just what is all this about.'_ Quickly getting dressed, Kallen followed the directions on the letter and knocked four times on the door. Several seconds after the fourth knock, the door opened and a young Japanese women dressed as a maid opened the door.

"Master Lelouch, Miss. Kallen is here."

"Let her in Sayoko." Came the voice of Lelouch. The maid- Sayoko - stepped aside, allowing Kallen to see the room in its entirety. She saw the green haired girl from Shinjuku sitting in a chair eating a pizza, while Lelouch sat on the bed with Shirley and Milly.

' _Wait what.'_

Lelouch stood and offered his hand. "Welcome Q-1. I believe it is time we got down to business."

 **Cut! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm really not feeling the creative juices right now for this fic. I'm sorry. I've also made some executive changes: The harem is going to be getting smaller. It will now consists of Milly, Shirley, Kallen, and Euphemia. Sorry, but I that decision is final. Let me know what y'all think.**

 **CosmicDragon98 signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**All right everyone, I'm back and ready for another chapter. This will have backstory for Lelouch, Milly, and Shirley, as well as an explanation as to why they are on the path they are on, and more along those lines. That being said, I plan on a long chapter. But first some explanations:**

 **This may be my last update for this for a while. I have some other chapters for other fics written out, but not typed up yet, and I need to get those out.**

 **For those who were confused by my previous AN/Chapter: That's an idea for a new story that I definitely will be doing, cause the idea is stuck in my head and it won't come out. It will be completely different from this story and will be a proper crossover, so when it's up, it'll be in the crossover section.**

 **That's it. Oh, could someone recommend some better chapter names. I have an issue with those. Like with some of the previous chapters. Thanks**

 **Chapter 9: Origins of the Fallen Prince**

Kallen looked around the room from the stoic faced girl eating pizza to the amused smirk of Milly, the apprehensive look of Shirley, and finally the god-damned smirk of Lelouch. Finding her voice, Kallen spoke.

"Just what is going on?"

Lelouch retracted his hand before placing it on his face. "Hmm. That's a loaded question with many answers. Where to begin."

Kallen sighed, recognizing a trend with Lelouch. "Cut the cartoon hero/villain motive crap and just tell me already."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow before turning to the giggling pair of girls. "Do I really sound like that?"

"Lelouch, if this was an anime, you would be the hero."

"Nah, the boyo would definitely be the anti-hero." The green haired girl spoke up. "He's got the angst part of that down. I mean, just look at all the black" She said gesturing to Lelouch's outfit.

Lelouch glared at the girl before sighing and turning back to Kallen, who looked like she was about to blow a fuse. "I suppose I can answer some of your questions."

"Why not all of them?" Kallen shot back, still annoyed by them ignoring her and her lack of knowledge.

"Because I know I'm going to have to explain all of this to your friends and I really don't want to repeat myself."

Kallen growled in annoyance at the apparent show of laziness. "Fine! So I guess my first question would how those two" she gestured to Shirley and Milly "got roped up in all of this? No offence but you two don't look like fighters."

"None taken." Shirley said. "As for how we got involved...Milly would you like to go first."

Milly shook her head. "My story is tied in with Lelouch's, so I would rather tell it when he tells his."

Kallen felt like tearing her hair out. ' _Are they doing this just to mess with me?'_ "Fine!" She snapped before pointing at Shirley. "Then you tell me why you are helping these two."

Shirley nodded, not the least put out by Kallen's anger. "Well it all started 2 years ago."

 **(Flashback)**

 _A younger Shirley Fenette walked through the door of the student council clubhouse. "Today's the day." She told herself. "Today's the day I ask Lulu out...I'm gonna do this." She kept repeating to herself as she continued towards the student council room. Walking up to the door, Shirley grabbed the doorknob but stopped when she heard voices coming from the room._

" _Did you transfer the funds to our "mutual friend"?_

' _That's Lulu!' Shirley thought before continuing to listen._

" _Yes Lelouch I did, but why couldn't we use a more real name for our account's alias. I mean what kind of a name is R.E. Alobvious."_

' _Milly...what are they talking about.'_

" _You know I love my games." Lelouch said, and, or so Shirley imagined him, smirking. "Besides, no one here in Japan is smart enough to figure out that the name is a pseudonym. The only ones who could figure it out are in this room, or back in the homeland."_

" _I think my grandfather would be able to figure it out."_

" _Oh, Reuben definitely could. But I don't think your grandfather has time for that. He has to deal with the school, as well as your...donors."_

 _Shirley heard Milly laugh at that. "You have a point there. And now that all of that is squared away, why don't we move on to something more fun!"_

 _Shirley let out a silent gasp as she heard the sounds of moaning coming from the room. 'Lulu and Milly? Why? How? Why?'_

 _So concerned was Shirley with the door that she didn't hear someone coming up behind her, nor did she see the hand that moved to grip the junction between her shoulder and neck. Feeling pressure - and noticing that her eyesight was fading to black - Shirley tried to twist around to see who had attacked her, only to stumble into the door, forcing it open. The last thing Shirley saw before passing out was the sight of Lelouch Lamperouge and Milly Ashford engaged in a furious make out session on one of the chairs of the student council table._

 **(End Flashback)**

"When I came to I was tied to a chair with these three standing in front of me." Shirley said while gesturing to Milly, Lelouch, and Sayoko. "They explained to me what they were doing, while asking me if I would join."

Kallen looked at her in surprise. "And you just joined?"

Shirley laughed. "Off course not. I said that, while wouldn't tell anyone, I wasn't going to fight. The three respected my decision and left me to my own devices." Shirley face then fell. "The problem was that I began to notice. I notice how the Honorary Britannians were treated here in the Settlement, and how the Japanese had been treated. And seeing, and I mean really seeing, that kind of hate and bigotry began to get to me, to point where I was beginning to question if I shouldn't join these three. Eventually something...happened and I ended up owing my life to these three. So I decided the best way to pay them back was to help them along any path they embark on."

Kallen couldn't help but feel that something was missing. "Anything else you want to add?" Instead of a verbal answer, Kallen was startled when Shirley glared at her.

"There may be more, but I don't have to tell you that. Maybe if - and I stress the if part - you gain my confidence and trust, but for now, only these three know my reasons." Shirley spoke with quiet convection in her voice.

Kalle nodded, seeing that the girl wasn't going to budge. Pointing at C.C. Kallen continued to talk. "So what's her story? You said that she was being experimented on by Clovis, but for what reason?"

Lelouch looked a little surprised. "I'm surprised Nagata didn't tell you about that. Simply put, this woman here is immortal."

Kallen looked from the bored C.C. to the blank-faced Lelouch, alternating between the two of them. Finally settling on Lelouch, she just blankly looked at him. "Seriously… you know, I don't even know what to think anymore."

"The boyo tells the truth and that's the reason Clovis wanted to...play with me." C.C. said, her features darkening slightly when she thought of the pain she endured under Clovis and Bartley's watchful eyes.

Kallen narrowed her eyes, annoyed at the feeling she was getting. "So, just to be clear here. I'm not getting any sort of real information."

"That's mean. We gave you the reason for one of us being here and the fact that C.C. is immortal. That is important information. Besides, the purpose of bringing you here was never to tell you all of our deepest darkest secrets."

"Then what was the purpose!"

"I merely wanted to set up a meeting with you and your friends as soon as possible." Lelouch stood before holding out a phone. "This phone was created by the Ashford Foundation. It can't be traced and only a select few would be able to hack the private network that the phone uses. It's only got one number listed as a contact, which belongs to this phone." He said before pulling out another phone. "What I want is for you to take this with you the next time you meet up with your friends - hopefully soon - and dial the number before placing it on speaker. Then we'll talk about arranging a meeting. Understood?"

Kallen nodded at the easy instructions. "I have one more question?"

Lelouch sighed before nodding in a 'Go ahead and ask' manner.

"Are the three of you...together-together?" Kallen asked while gesturing to Lelouch and two girls by his side, her face slowly turning red.

Lelouch smiled while Shirley and Milly giggled. "Indeed we are. Why do you ask?"

"I think I know why!" Milly said as she stood up and struck a thinking pose. "I think our fiery redhead here has a little crush on you Lulu. Maybe she wanted to scope out the competition and her chances."

Kallen's face went tomato red before she began yelling. "I do not have a crush on Lelouch!"

"OH!" Milly gasped in apparent shock. "So were you asking because you have feelings for Shirley and myself. My my Kallen, I didn't know you swung that way. But if you are really desperate and backed up." Milly began while shaking her way towards Kallen, who looked on in both fear and confusion. "I can help with the...release!" She finished before shooting her arms out and groping Kallen's chest.

The rest of the group had various reactions. Sayoko and C.C. simply stared without blinking - one use to Milly's antics and the other simply not being fazed by much of anything these days - while Shirley rolled her eyes with a small smile. Lelouch also had a smile on his face and was struggling to hold back his laughter as he saw Kallen's face go from tomato to fire red, while her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

"I will say this." Milly continued talking while simultaneously moving her hands around Kallen's chest. "You do have quite the appeal, what with your hair, those eyes, and these cannons on your chest."

Kallen finally found her voice and regained control of her body, quickly slapping Milly's hands away and leaping back.

"PERVERT!"

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Back in the Student Council Room)**

Kallen glared at Milly who simply smiled back at her from across the table. ' _That damn she-devil!'_ Kallen raged in her mind while simultaneously plotting a horrible revenge, which currently involved pasta sauce, a turkey, and a surprising amount of shaving cream. Kallen's revenge plotting against Milly was put on hold however, as the TV in the student council room flashed on.

"Huh that's weird." Rivalz said, turning to look at the screen. "The networks only forcefully activate the TVs if there's an issue of national security. Wonder what happened?"

As Rivalz was speaking, a man appeared on the TV. He was tall, with pale skin and blue hair. He wore an exquisite military uniform with a blue cape draped over his shoulders. "Hello. My name is Jeremiah Gottwald." The now identified Jeremiah Gottwald spoke. "It is my sorrow to inform the residents of Area 11 that our beloved Viceroy, Prince Clovis La Britannia, was murdered. Assassinated by a traitor!"

This caused Lelouch's eyebrows to quick up in surprise. ' _I made sure to wipe myself from the video and sent all of the men with Clovis away. So who are they...oh shit. He better not say what I think he's going to say.'_

Jeremiah Gottwald continued. "But rest assured, the man who killed our dear Prince has been apprehended." At that, Gottwald pulled someone in from the right, forcing the figure to their knees for the camera. "The prime suspect is this man, Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi!"

' _Oh fuck me.'_

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Shinjuku Ghetto)**

"How much further is it Kallen?" Milly questioned as the red-head led them through the ruins of Shinjuku.

"Not to much further. Our base is this old schoolhouse that Ohgi worked at before the invasion." Kallen said as she continued to lead them through the rubble. Her mind was spinning fast, running over what had happened after Gottwald's announcement. The most dramatic had been Nunnally dropping her plate in shock, as tears began to fall down her face. Lelouch had quickly sprung into action, grabbing his sister and moving her to a bedroom down the hall. The rest of the student council had various looks of shock and sadness on their faces, genuine on the faces of Rivalz and Nina, but more forced on the faces of Milly and Shirley.

After returning to the council room, Lelouch asked if they could be dismissed for the day, which Milly agreed to. The group went their separate ways, but before Kallen could leave, she was grabbed by Sayoko, who took her back to Lelouch's room, where the two meet up with the ex-prince and his mistresses, as Kallen now called them.

Lelouch explained how they needed to move the meeting with the resistance fighters to today. When Kallen argued that it might take time, Lelouch said they didn't have time to decide whether or not to meet him, as they needed to rescue Suzaku as soon as possible, and as such they needed to start planning now. Kallen reluctantly agreed and decided to bring them to their Shinjuku base.

Kallen her head to clear it as she approached a run down school. Walking up to the door, Kallen knocked once, waited five seconds before knocking again, then knocked two final times in rapid succession.

"Oh damn." A voice from behind the door said as the group heard the shuffling of feet. Slowly the door creaked open and a head of red hair peaked out. Upon seeing Kallen, the door flew open and Shinichiro Tamaki fully appeared.

"Kallen? I guess hearing about Kururugi got you...concerned?" Tamaki began before dying off as he noticed the trio of students standing behind Kallen. "Uhhhh Kallen, who are they?"

"Oh for the love of…" Lelouch started before moving towards the front. "Remember me Tamak? I wonder if your back has any bruises from mine throwing you on your ass?"

Tamaki's eyes widened before narrowing in a glare. "Oh great, now the damn prince knows where we live. Good going Kallen. Should we be expecting an air strike anytime soon?"

"You're going to receive another verbal and physical thrashing if you don't move and let Kallen led me to the rest of your group. So what will it be. Another fight or being a good boy and moving aside?"

As Lelouch spoke, Kallen could see that Tamaki was getting more and more aggravated. His rage hit its peak when Lelouch seemingly compared him to a dog. Raising his fist Tamaki gave a war cry, while Lelouch simply shook his head.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Inside the Kouzuki Resistance Base)**

Kaname Ohgi sighed as he listened to his friends and fellow resistance members argue about the proper course of action to take following the "arrest" of Suzaku Kururugi.

'I wonder if any other leaders have to deal with their subordinates arguing like children?'

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Nariata Mountain)**

Colonel Tohdoh looked and sighed as his Holy Swords began to argue about the proper terminology of an object. ' _Who really cares if it's a ladder or a step-ladder?_ ' Suddenly the Colonel sneezed, causing the Holy Swords to stop arguing and look at their leader.

"Are you ok Colonel?" Nagisa Chiba asked.

Tohdoh nodded. Once he did that, his men turned around and starting arguing again. ' _May the gods help me.'_

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Kouzuki Base)**

Ohgi and the rest looked up at the entryway to their meeting area as they heard the sounds of a fight and Tamaki crying out. Ohgi sighed as Nagata laughed, while the others rolled their eyes.

"So what do you think Tamaki did to piss Kallen off this time?" Kento Sugiyama said.

"With him, it doesn't take much." Toru Yoshida replied while shivering. "Although I don't think I want to deal with a angry Kallen right now."

Most of other members of the group nodded while shivering. Kallen's temper was legendary amongst the resistance members. Once, she had gotten so annoyed at Tamaki that she ended up drugging his drink, tying him to a target and using his body to practice knife throwing. To this day, Tamaki pales when he sees Kallen holding knives.

The recollection of angry Kallen moments came to an end when the door to the meeting room was knocked off its hinges as Tamaki's body came flying through. The man had swirls in his eyes and was moaning in pain. "Seriously? That's the third door this week." Yoshitaka Minami remarked.

"My apologies but Tamaki and myself had a disagreement." A familiar voice said, casing the group to stiffen. Lelouch Vi Britannia walked through the door, as calm as could be. Following him were Kallen and two other girls, both of whom were wearing Ashford Academy School uniforms. "I wanted to walk through and talk to you all, and well...he didn't."

As Tamaki continued to groan, Oghi fixed his eyes on Lelouch. "Well...now that that's settled, can I please ask a question?"

"Of course."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I would have thought that was obvious." Lelouch said with a grin. "I said that we would meet again, so here I am."

Oghi sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can see that. But why are you here now? I doubt it's the proper time to explain to us why you decided to help us fight your brother. So, allow me to restate my question: Why are you here?"

This time, Lelouch's smile seemed a more forced. "Very well. Trust, after all, is a two way street, and I guess I need to be the one to lay down the gravel first. You see, once upon a time…"

 **(Flashback)**

" _Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, 11th Prince of Britannia!"_

 _The announcement rang out across the Imperial Britannia Throne Room, as a young boy of 10 walked across it. Around him, the boy could hear the whispers of the various nobles, many of whom were remarking on the horrible tragedy that happened to the young boy and his little sister._

 _The boy stopped at a pair of steps that led to an ornate throne of gold, sitting in which was an elderly man of imposing physical and mental presence. The sheer authority and power which radiated from the man were enough to make most men cave in awe and fear. To some, this man was known as The White Lion King of Britannia. To other's he was known as The Emperor. To others he was 'His Imperial Majesty'. But to Lelouch Vi Britannia, he called this man one thing._

 _Father._

 _Kneeling before The Emperor, Lelouch began to speak. "Your majesty, my mother, Empress Marianne Vi Britannia is dead and my sister, Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia is blind and crippled."_

 _The Emperor looked at the boy kneeling before him with something akin to pity in his eyes before they hardened. "This is old news. What of it?"_

 _Lelouch eyes widened before he lifted his head to look his father in the eye. "I would like to know why the search for my mother's killer was suspended indefinitely? Is this matter not of importance?" The nobles in the court could all hear the confusion in the young prince's voice, as well as the underlying tone of anger._

" _The investigation was ended because it was not a matter of importance. I have dozens of Empresses and dozens more children. Why should I care about the lives of two? Two who were clearly too weak to defend themselves."_

 _The air went still in the throne room. The nobles were glancing between the boy kneeling on the ground, whose face held a look of horror, and the emperor on the throne, whose remained stoic to a fault._

 _The boy was the first to crack. "You...HOW DARE YOU!" He roared before jumping to his feet and pointing an accusing finger at his father. "How can you sit there and call yourself a father - much less an emperor - and say such despicable things about your own family? How can you -"_

 _Lelouch was cut off by his father slamming a clenched hand on the seat of his throne before standing. Lelouch internally winced at the look in his father's eyes, before his own eyes widened at seeing that the emperor, in his anger, had made a dent in his solid gold throne._

" _You ask why? Because that is the law of the world, the law of Britannia. The weak die while the strong survive. If one cannot survive in this world, then that person is weak! If one cannot defend themselves, then that person is weak, and as such is not worth the effort of protecting, much less caring for them!" The emperor slowly advanced down the steps towards the boy, flanked by the Knight of One, the Emperor's Shadow, Bismarck Waldstein._

 _Finally reaching the floor, the emperor stood a few feet away from his son, the two glaring into each others eyes. Lelouch was the first to react, taking off his ornate purple cape and throwing it to the ground. "If that is the case then I do not wish to be a part of this anymore. I renounce my claim to the throne and my name. I am no longer Lelouch Vi Britannia. I am no longer your son."_

 _Gasp arose from the gallery of nobles who couldn't believe what they just witnessed. The emperor himself showed at least a little emotion, in the form of raising his eyebrows. "Is that so." Charles Zi Britannia said. "Very well then. I shall accept this."_

 _The young boy turned to leave before a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning his head, the boy saw that Bismarck Waldstein was the one who held him in place. The emperor continued to speak. "I see that you have not idea what you have done, do you boy? You may have left this life behind. But your sister has not. Or rather, your ex-sister."_

 _At those words, Lelouch's eyes widened and shock became apparent on his face. 'Nunnally...NO!'_

 _The emperor let out a laugh upon seeing the look on Lelouch's face. "But I have no use for a broken and crippled pawn, nor for one who refuses to follow orders. Therefore, I banish you and Nunnally Vi Britannia from this realm. I believe the island nation of Japan would be the best place to relocate garbage like the two of you. Bismarck, see to it that the two are sent there."_

" _Yes your majesty."_

 **(End Flashback)**

"After that, my sister and myself were sent over here, without any sort of guard and only having the clothes on our back. Nunnally was still in critical condition, which the flight only exacerbated. When we reached Japan, we were taken to the Kururugi Shrine, where Prime Minister Kururugi and his son took us in. They helped get Nunnally the proper treatment and helped the two of us acclimate to Japan. I believe you all know what happened next."

Oghi nodded. "Britannia invades and the Prime Minister commits suicide. What happened to you and your sister during the invasion?"

Lelouch broke eye contact for the first time since he walked in as he forced himself to remember what he and his sister were forced through. "The Kururugi Shrine was one of the first places attacked. First there was an airstrike, which destroyed much of the surrounding landscape, as well as the main house. Luckily, most of us we're outside at the time, and were able to take cover in a shelter. However, after that the real battle began. OSI agents began to airdrop into the area. They were quick and efficient, and it was only through sheer numbers and dumb luck that the Japanese who were guarding us were able to prevail. The five of us moved to a secure location, where the Prime Minister committed suicide and Nunnally and I became separated from Suzaku. I grabbed Nunnally and carried her for miles upon miles. Some nights were slept in the woods, other nights we were fortunate and were able to find partially demolished homes in the countryside to stay in. Other nights were much worse. The cover we had on those nights often smelled of rotting flesh and smoke."

Lelouch took a breath and looked back up at the resistance group. They all - even Tamaki - flinched at the look of horror in his eyes and the grim features he bore on his face. "Eventually, we made it to The Tokyo Settlement, where I ran into Reuben Ashford by complete coincidence."

The young blonde lady stepped up to Lelouch's right and took his hand in hers. "I suppose that's where I can come in. My name is Milly Ashford. The man Lelouch ran into is my grandfather and the Dean of Ashford Academy."

 **(Flashback)**

" _Lelouch!" An 11 year old Milly cried out as she lept at her childhood friend, engulfing him in a hug. Said boy winced before awkwardly placing his arms around her as well. Milly began to cry into Lelouch's shoulder as the boy began to pat her back in an attempt to soothe her._

" _Milly this is uncalled for. As you can see I'm perfectly fine." The former-prince said in a monotone. "Now please let go. I need to check on Nunnally."_

 _Milly pulled herself back, grasping Lelouch's shoulders. "She's fine Lelouch, we have some of the best doctors we know looking at her. But I'm concerned about you! What happened to you out there!"_

 _Lelouch simply looked her in the eyes, causing Milly to recoil. In Lelouch's eyes she saw nothing. No anger, no sadness, no happiness. Nothing. It was like she was staring into a neverending void. Lelouch gently removed himself from her before he moved past her in an attempt to find his sister._

 _Milly, however, was having none of that. Quickly grabbing the boy, she threw him back onto the floor, before pinning him down with her own body. Lelouch continued to look at her with empty eyes. "Milly, I need to see-"_

" _ENOUGH LELOUCH!"_

 _The young girls yell was enough to elicit a response from Lelouch, who went silent and tilted his head._

" _Enough, please. You need to talk about this. About how you feel about the war, about what happened to Nunnally, to yourself. About what your father-"_

 _That proved to be a trigger for Lelouch, who cut Milly off with a note of anger in his voice. "That man is not my father. He left my sister for dead. His own daughter."_

" _He left as well. Does that not bother you?"_

" _Should it? Before I was forced away, I renounced my name and my claims, stating that I was no longer his son. I feel no anger for what he did to me. However, for what he did to Nunnally. He invaded a country where his daughter was living, his blind and crippled daughter. That, Millicent, infuriates me! The actions of the emperor, all under the guise of Social Darwinism, are what makes me angry. For in a world of those principles my sister cannot live!" As he spoke, the tone of Lelouch's voice began to get more and more angry, as though an inferno was being stoked in his chest. "She can never find happiness in a world such as that! And it is for that reason that someday I'll bring it all to an end. I will find out why mother was murdered and exact my vengeance! I will change this world so that my sister can find happiness! If I must become a demon, a monster, a creature from the very pits of Hell itself in order to do that, then I will! I swear to you that...that…_

 _That I will destroy Britannia!"_

 _Milly looked at her friend and secret-crush with alarm, which quickly gave way to anger. Standing and pulling the boy to his feet, she reared her arm back and let her open palm fly into the boy's face, causing Lelouch to stumble back holding his jaw._

" _You damn fool! Do you understand what you are saying!" Milly yelled. "Britannia controls a third of the world, and you think you can take them down. With what army? They have more advanced Knightmares than anybody else out there!"_

" _I'll build one. I'll get the resources!"_

" _HOW WILL YOU DO THAT WITHOUT DYING! YOU"RE AN IDIOT! AN IDIOT WHO'S GOING TO RISK EVERYTHING HE LOVES ON A FRUITLESS ENDEAVOR!"_

" _It won't be fruitless when I succeed."_

" _WHEN? YOU'RE SO DAMN ARROGANT THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN ACTUALLY WIN WITHOUT ANY HELP!"_

 _Milly took several calming breaths before looking Lelouch dead in the eye. "If you're going to this, with even a 1% chance of actually winning, then you are going to need all the help you can get."_

 _Lelouch's eyes widened. "Milly...what are you saying?"_

" _I'm saying that we are going to do this together. I'm going to help you in this revolution of yours. I'm going to help you destroy the greatest empire in the world."_

 _Lelouch quickly became furious with her. "Are you insane! What about your grandfather and his standing and your own for that matter!"_

" _What standing! My family was stripped of just about everything and sent to Japan because we supported your mother. We have nothing to lose and everything to gain from this gambit Lelouch!"_

 _Lelouch looked her in the eyes trying to find anything that would indicate her lying about her intentions or feelings. He found none. "Why...why do this. You should live a normal life. Why would you sacrifice all of that for me?"_

" _Isn't it obvious?" Milly said before closing the distance and wrapping her arms around the young prince. "I love you Lelouch. I love you so much it hurts. I thought you were gone once before and I felt like the world had ended. And now here you are, just coming back into my life, and you announce that you're embarking down a path that has a near 100% chance of killing you. I won't allow it! I won't allow you to go down that path alone! I'll be by your side until the end. Whether that be the two of dismantling the empire or the two of us meeting a bitter, bloody end. Either way, I will not lose you again."_

 _Lelouch could only stare at the young women in wonder. 'Milly…'_

 _And in that moment, Lelouch felt something. Something that he had lost over the past few days. The will to live for more than just Nunnally. He wanted to live for Milly. But more importantly, he wanted to live for himself._

 **(End Flashback)**

"That's our story." Milly said as she felt Lelouch wrap an arm around her in comfort, which she reciprocated. The two were joined by Shirley as they took in the scene before them. The resistance members were in various states of shock and disbelief. Many wore faces of sympathy for the teens standing before them. Tamaki stared at them in shock before lowering his gaze, while Kallen had to wipe tears away from her eyes.

Ohgi had been watching the two the whole time, listening to the way they talked and watching their body language, looking for any sign that their stories could be nothing but lies. Finding none, he sat down in his chair and cradled his head in his hands.

After a few minutes, Lelouch cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "As nice as this trip down memory lane has been, I believe I explained everything about my past to the lot of you. Now I need to ask you a question? Would you be willing to work with us in our quest to destroy the current form of Britannia?"

Kallen looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean by "current form of Britannia"? I thought your goal was to completely destroy Britannia."

"Originally it was." Lelouch admitted. "I was young and angry. I said several things out of anger and spite. But after calming down and talking about the situation with Milly - and later with Shirley - I realized that it's not the whole of Britannia that is to blame for the world's current situation. It is the nobility of Britannia, the upper crust, with the Royal Family sitting on top. They perpetuate the cycle of violence and hatred that Britannia spouts out in forms of propaganda. They are the ones who would not accept my sister for something that was not her fault. They are the ones who my fight is with. Not the everyday man."

"How do you know that the average joe on the street won't think the same thing about your sister?" Nagata asked.

"Have you ever meet an average Britannian. No? I'm not surprised. They aren't the ones who can come over to an Area as freely as the nobility or the affluent. They mostly stay in the Homeland, where they work the same jobs that Honorary Britannians work here. They are bartenders, cab drivers, food vendors, and such. They don't have the…'quality education' that the affluent have, and as such they escape most of the propaganda that perpetuates throughout Britannia. As such, they would not see a girl who was to weak to protect herself, but someone who couldn't help her circumstances. I cannot say whether or not they would treat her as they would someone who could see and walk, but it would be better than being discriminated against. I'm sure all of you can relate."

Ohgi nodded, as did the others. Lelouch sighed. "I'm sorry, but we are going to have to curtail anymore questions on your part. It's getting late and I need an answer. Will you help us?"

Ohgi looked at the ex-prince, then his two companions, then his group. ' _Damn. What would Naoto do in this situation.'_ Making up his mind, Ohgi spoke.

"We do owe you for saving our lives and leading us to victory. But, I don't trust you. Not yet, not entirely. After you left, Nagata told us about something you were able to do. You ordered a group of soldiers to kill themselves. Instead of shooting you like one would expect, they did exactly as you ordered. Why? What did you do to them?"

 **Cut! Huge cliffhanger I know. But I'm tired and I've been working on this for days. Its extra long, so I hope you appreciate it. I've been writing this in various states of awake and tired, so please, review. Criticism is appreciated, but do try to keep it constructive.**

 **CosmicDragon98 signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**In the immortal words of the Prince of all Saiyans: I'M BACK BITCHES! Sorry for the extremely long delay, but now I'm back and I'm going to be trying to update much more frequently. I told myself that when I found the time I would release a chapter for my most popular fic first, and guess who won. This one. Really don't know why. I personally don't think that this is that great of a work, but I feel that way about everything that I write. Guess that the biggest critic of one's work is oneself. But enough of that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 10:The Birth of Zero**

Suzaku Kururugi sat in his cell in a Britannian Detention Center, bound in a straight jacket was wound so tight it almost cut off circulation. The soldier was covered in bruises and cuts, with one of his eyes swollen shut from a rather severe black eye that he had received. As to how he acquired these injuries, well…

 **(Flashback)**

 **(30 minutes ago)**

 _Suzaku starred at the man in front of him, one Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, who held up a standard issue handgun. "Do you recognize this weapon Private?" Suzaku shook his head at the question. "This is the weapon that killed Prince Clovis. Your fingerprints were found on it. All the evidence points toward you as the Prince's killer."_

 _Suzaku shook his head. "Margrave Gottwald please, I didn't kill Prince Clovis."_

 _Gottwald continued, ignoring Suzaku's pleas. "When we began this investigation we investigated any possible person of interest who was in Shinjuku and would have had easy access to the Command Center. You were one of many, but something about your personal history stood out." At this, the Margrave placed a file on the table, sliding it to Suzaku. He looked down and saw that it was his personal file. "You are the son of the former prime minister, Genbu Kururugi." Gottwald ether didn't notice or didn't care when Suzaku flinched at the mention of his father. "This alone gives you more than enough reason to want to kill a member of Britannian Royalty. I'm afraid that this is all the evidence in our possession, but unfortunately for you, all of this evidence incriminates you as the killer. If there is -"_

 _Margrave Gottwald was cut off as the door to the interrogation room was opened by a man around Gottwald's age, who walked in and saluted. "My apologies for the disturbance sir! But Lord Kewell request your presence. He says it is urgent."_

 _Gottwald sighed before standing up. "Captain Morgan, please keep an eye on Private Kururugi while I see what Lord Kewell needs." With that the Margrave walked out the door, which closed with a hiss behind him. The new man - Morgan - turned to Suzaku and smiled viciously._

" _You damn Eleven." He said softly. "You really think that you can just kill one of us and get away with it? Well, is there anything you have to say for yourself, Eleven?"_

 _Suzaku shook his head. "I didn't kill Prince Clovis sir! I promise!"_

" _What are promises from animals? Simply lies!" Morgan exclaimed as he closed in on Suzaku. "You know what I think? I think that when you joined the army, you laughed. You, a filthy animal, was allowed to be a member of the greatest army in the world. A little snake like you."_

 _Suzaku stared at the man who began to giggle hysterically. Suddenly, Morgan stopped before looking Suzaku dead in the eyes, allowing the young man to see the madness and insanity in those eyes. "You know something animal? You shouldn't lie to your betters. So, I'm afraid I'm going to have to educate you in these matters." With that, the Captain drew back his fist before whipping it forward, punching Suzaku in the face, causing him to fall out of the chair. "Now then, repeat after me: I must not tell lies."_

 _Hearing no response from Suzaku, Morgan lifted his booted foot and slammed it into Suzaku's chest. Suzaku wheezed as air was forced from his lungs and curled on the ground, trying to make himself as small as a target as possible and to protect his vital organs._

 _It didn't help._

 _(Flashback End)_

Suzaku had been beaten by Morgan for what seemed like hours before Margrave Gottwald and Sir Kewell opened the door and pulled the officer off of him. Suzaku had been rushed to the medical wing and had been given care, before being shipped back to his cell.

Suzaku shook himself from these memories as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He looked up and saw Lloyd Asplund standing there with a forced smile on his face. "Hello there Private! I guess you've seen better days."

"You could say that." Suzaku said before coughing.

Lloyd shook his head before holding up a sheet of paper. "Well this just might make your day better. Those two people you wanted me to look for. There names and appearances did not show up on the list of deceased in Shinjuku. And before you asked I looked over both the list for Britannians and Elevens."

"Miss. Cecile made you?"

"Yes, she was very...persuasive." Lloyd said as he rubbed the back of his head. "However, I'm afraid that I can't do anything for you as off now. Your fate is left to the courts."

"Is that bad?"

Lloyd looked as Suzaku dryly. "It's all smoke and mirrors. This trial, the investigation, everything about this affair is fake. The Purebloods are in charge and want to blame someone and unfortunately your the scapegoat."

Suzaku sighed before steeling himself. "If that is how this is, than that's that. I'm not going to complain or beg for my life."

Lloyd nodded. "I knew you would say that. Goodbye Suzaku." With that, Lloyd turned on his heels and walked away.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Ashford Academy, Clubhouse)**

Lelouch looked down at his sister as he pulled the sheets of her bed to her chin. "Get some sleep Nunnally ok. You've had an emotional day."

This was true. Once she heard that Suzaku was accused of killing Clovis Nunnally was inconsolable. Lelouch had returned from meeting with the Resistance group meeting and found that Nunnally had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. Lelouch had been the one to finally get her to open the door. He took one look at his sister and decided that the remainder of the night needed to be spent with her. In her mind Clovis was still the gentle and loving man she remembered him to be, while Suzaku was still her dear friend who would never hurt anyone like that.

"Big brother." Lelouch blinked and focused on Nunnally who sounded utterly exhausted. "You don't...you don't really think that Suzaku killed Brother Clovis do you?"

Lelouch shook his head. "No Nunnally. Not Suzaku. The day Suzaku willingly tries to kill a member of the Royal Family...well let's just say I don't think Suzaku would ever do something like that."

Nunnally nodded before letting out a breath. "You're right big brother. By the way, do you remember the man who was on TV."

"Jeremiah Gottwald… I think I do. Wasn't he one of Mother's…"

"Yes." Nunnally confirmed before shuddering at the memory of her mother's death. "It's hard to believe that he would do something like this. I always remembered him as being so kind and helpful. Now…"

Lelouch nodded at his sister's thoughts. "Don't try to think about it too much sister. Just pray that Suzaku gets proved innocent."

Nunnally nodded before closing her eyes. "Thank you big brother."

Lelouch stood and walked to the door, placing a hand on the lightswitch as he hung in the doorway. "Good night Nunnally." Turning the light off and stepping into the hallway, Lelouch closed the door behind him, before turning and walking towards his room. Opening the door Lelouch was greeted with the sight of C.C., Milly, and Shirley sleeping in the bed. A bed made specifically for three people. Shaking his head in exasperation, Lelouch turned and left.

He had work to do.

 **Ok. I apologize for the lack of depth in this chapter but I've been struggling with it for awhile now, and felt that getting something out there would be able to help me with the what should have been the rest of the chapter. Thank you all for sticking with this through all the BS that's been happening. Hope you all enjoy, and if you have any ideas, suggestions, or would be willing to help with this, let me know.**

 **I also did not realize how short this really was before I looked back over it. Again sorry.**

 **TheSaintsFollower, signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

uhhh...sorry but I've lost the plot for this...I can't really go on. If you want it, take it, i don't care. Sorry everyone. I'll leave this up for 1 week before I delete it. Again sorry.


End file.
